For Better Or For Worse
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: Edward, an FBI agent, and Bella, a secretary, have been married for two years, with two kids, Blake and Maggie. Edward has made so many enemies as an FBI agent he's constantly scared something is going to happen to his family. Will one enemy make his nightmare true? Or will Edward be able to save his family from ever being hurt in the first place?
1. You're back

This is a chapter one of my new story. Let me know if you want me to continue.

Let It Go : Frank + Derol

* * *

**You're Back**

The buzzing needed to stop. I rolled over and shut off my alarm clock as it flashed six in the morning. I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom, I brushed teeth and combed my hair. I slowly made my way back into my room and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of wide trouser dress pants and a red button up shirt and six inch heels. Once I was changed I walked into my kids room and woke them up.

"Five minutes," my five year old son Blake mumbled as I clicked on the light. I looked over and my three year old daughter, Maggie, rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up in her bed.

"No five minutes, " I told him "let's go. Brush your teeth and get dressed for school." I pick up Maggie and carried her to the bathroom and set her on the counter. I grabbed her princess toothbrush and put a little paste on it. "Brush." I handed it to her. Blake walked in and grabbed his Spiderman toothbrush and started brushing as well. "Help your sister when you're done." I walked down to the kitchen and got out three bowls and pulled out all the cereal. Knowing my kids they wouldn't know what to choose.

"Mom!" I heard Blake call "Can you help us, please?" I walked upstairs to a three year old in a diaper and Blake still in his pajamas. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple sweater and dressed Maggie.

"Go downstairs and pick out your cereal." I told Maggie as she shuffled out of the room. I helped Blake dress in his little uniform which consisted of khakis, and a nice dress shirt with a tie. I followed him downstairs and saw Maggie sitting at the table with Fruit Loops resting her in lap. I poured her some in a bowl and added milk. While Maggie ate I brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Blake got himself cereal and I grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Mommy, how many more days of school left?" Blake asked as he ate his cereal. "I don't like waking up early."

"A week and you're on winter break for a few weeks." I told him.

"Santa!" Maggie said from her seat.

"Yes, sweetie Santa is coming soon." I looked at the clock and finished up my coffee. "Bowls in the sink and let's get your coats and shoes on." The kids were fast to put their shoes on and we headed out the door.

"Alright, Blake I'll get you at two and Maggie I'll come get you at noon and you're coming to work with mommy then." I told them as I drove towards the school.

"When is daddy coming to get me, mommy?" Blake asked from the back seat. "He's coming right?"

"He's supposed to come get you tonight, honey. If not you're stuck with me." I laughed pulling up to the school. Blake helped Maggie out of her car seat and they jumped out of the car. "I love you."

"Wuv you, mama." Maggie yelled as she walked in with Blake. Blake turned and waved and I drove to work. I worked as a secretary for the FBI. I mostly answered phones, and set up appointments door people that needed to speak to the agents.

"Good morning, beautiful." My best friend Angela said from behind the desk as I walked over and sat next to her. Angela was my best friend, and worked with me. "How are the little babies."

"Good, it was a long morning. I'm just happy it's Friday. Mike is supposed to come and get them tonight, but I doubt that will be happening." I sighed.

"Here, appointments that need to be put in a few different calendars." she handed me a notepad. I read down the list of names : _Volturi - Court at 4 , Stanford - Meeting at 6, Cullen - Meeting at 6_. Wait, Cullen?

"Angela..." I trailed off

"Yes sweetie?" Angela said smiling at me.

"Edwards Back?" I asked. Everyone knew of the Cullen Clan. There was Dr. Cullen and his very stunning wife Esme Cullen, she owned a baby store in Port Angeles with her daughter Alice. Alice was one of the Cullen kids she was married to Jasper who was a very good lawyer here in Forks. But before Forks, Jasper worked in Chicago as well. Emmett, Alice's brother, was the size of a football player. Emmett coached the college football team at Washington University. Emmett was married to Rosalie, who was a retired model and now helps Esme and Alice run the baby store. Alice has two kids, and Rosalie has one.

Edward and I started dating four year ago. He's not the father of Blake but he is Maggie's father. Blake likes Edward more than his own dad, Mike. It's mostly because Mike seems to never keep his promises and Edward always has, since the day he came into our lives. Edward and I got married about two years ago, it was a small wedding with only family and a few friends. We kept it a secret as much as we could because Edward didn't want a lot of people knowing he was married. In his line of work he makes a lot of enemies and he doesn't want to risk an enemy finding out he has a family and them hurting us.

"Yeah Bell, he's back." she smiled. "He came back this morning when I was pulling in. He wanted to surprise you but he knew I wouldn't be able to keep his arrival a secret." Edward has been gone for almost two months on a case in Texas. We called and did video chat as much as we could but it still wasn't the same as having him here. I tossed the notepad on the desk and walked back to the desks filled with federal agents. That's when I saw him, standing next to his partner Felix. Felix saw me and tapped Edward's shoulder and told him to turn around. Just seeing him made me what to cry.

"Hey babe," Edward smiled. I ran forward and threw myself into his arms. "God I missed you." Just having Edward hold me brought tears to my eyes.

"I can't believe you're back," I cried as tears ran down my face. Edward pulled me into his office so we could have some privacy. I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Edward said stroking my cheek "But Angela saw me and I knew she was going to spill the beans to you."

"The kids, god their going to be so excited." I wiped away my tears and smiled up at my tall husband. God, I loved him. "I can't believe you're home."

"I still haven't told my parents but I can believe Angela has texted Alice." he laughed. "I just want to jump in bed and spend the day with you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Maybe later, Mr. Cullen." I giggled kissing him one last time. "I have to get to work, but I'm getting Maggie at noon. I'll bring her back here to see you."

"I'm excited to see her too, and little Blake. How's he doing, did Mike pick him up two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but he brought him back early. He's supposed to get him tonight but once he finds out that you're back he's not going to want to leave."

"I missed that little guy, but I do need to get back to work. I have to finish writing the report on what went down in Texas." Edward sighed kissing my forehead "I'll see you later alligator." I walked back to the front desk and sat down.

"Did you see him?" Angela asked smiling.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I can't believe he's back. I'm so happy right now, I can't stop smiling."

"Well, all this paperwork we have to do will probably stop the smiling." Angela said setting a pile of papers in front of me. "Enjoy."

Four hours later and two piles of paper work later I drove to go pick up Maggie. I stood outside my car as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around my leg. "Mommy, work?"

"Yeah, you're coming to work with me." I said picking her up and strapping her into her car seat "I have a surprise for you when we get to work."

"Yay! Mommy I want wam." Wam, was Maggie's stuffed lamb that she liked to carry around with her all the time. I made her keep it in the car when she went to school because I know she would lose it. Once we got to work I carried her inside and set her bag behind the desk.

"Hi Maggie," Angela said smiling "how was pre-school today?"

"We made Santa!" Maggie smiled hugging her lamb to her chest "Mommy what prize?"

"Oh, you're surprise." I smiled. I picked her up and carried her back to the offices. Standing just outside of his office was Edward, chatting away with Felix. I pointed to Edward and Maggie jumped out of my arms.

"Daddy!" Maggie cried as Edward picked her up and held her to his chest. "Daddy home!"

"Miss. Maggie, why aren't you the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Edward said tickling her belly "I've missed you so much."

"You home forever, daddy?!" Maggie asked.

"For as long as I can be, I'm with you sweetie." Edward kissed the top of Maggie's head "You got so big, how old are you now?"

"Free." Maggie said holding up three fingers.

"Really? You look like you're twelve." Edward teased

"Daddy." Maggie giggled covering her mouth with her lamb , then she turned serious"Don't weave, again."

"Maggie," I said walking over and taking her from Edward "you can't say that. You know daddy has to leave sometimes."

"I'm going to be staying right here with you as long as I can, I promise." Edward said kissing Maggie's head . "I love you baby."

"I wuv you, daddy." I carried Maggie back to my desk and set her in my lap. "Mommy me have apple pwease." I dug around in my purse and pulled out slices of apples.

"Everything okay?" Angela asked looking at me as I opened the bag for Maggie.

"Yeah," I lied. To be honest, I didn't want Edward to leave again either.

* * *

"Then I was the last one up there and I spelled the word right." Blake said smiling at I set a piece of homemade pizza in front of him. "I won five pieces of candy."

"Wow, I'm very impressed." I told him as I gave food to Maggie. The front door opened and Edward walked into the kitchen. Blake was too busy eating his pizza to notice him.

"Now, is that my son Blake?" Edward said smiling. Blake stopped eating and his eyes turned wide as he smiled and turned around. "I think it is."

"Dad!" Blake yelled and threw himself into Edward's arms. "I can't believe you're back. I missed you so much."

"I've missed you to." Edward said bending down and hugging him "You and your sister have gotten so big."

"You're not leaving again, right?" Blake asked staring into Edward's eyes. Edward look up at me, Maggie and Blake did not like when Edward left us.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while." Edward said kissing the top of Blake's head. "Come on, finish eating." Edward grabbed a plate and joined us at the table. "What have I missed?"

"I won the a spelling contest today." Blake smiled.

"Very impressive." Edward said taking a bite of his pizza. "What about you, Bella?"

"Work." I said simply "Potty training Maggie." I looked over at Maggie as she shoved her face with pizza. "Slow down."

"Maggie still eats like a pig." Edward laughed "That hasn't changed."

"We missed you." I said smiling at him.

"I miss you too." Edward winked at me. Once we finished dinner I helped Blake pack his bags for his dad's and carried it down to the living room with him.

"Mommy, I don't wanna leave." Blake whispered to me as I cleaned up some of the dishes in the sink. "I wanna stay with you and dad."

"I know but you gotta go, Edward will still be here when you get back. I promise you." I told him ruffling his hair. There was a knock at the front door and Blake clung to my leg as I went to answer it. "Blake, come on."

"Bella." Mike said when I opened the door.

"You're late," I sighed handing him Blake's bag "by almost two hours."

"I had a meeting." Mike mumbled pulling out his blackberry "Ready to go, B?"

"I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with mommy and daddy." Blake said burying his face in my leg.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Mike asked "Is your husband back? I've told you, Edward is not your dad."

"Mike, don't yell at him" I said rubbing Blake's back. Edward came up behind me carrying a sleepy Maggie.

"He needs to stop, you" Mike pointed at Edward "are not the father of my son." I looked at Mike and Edward. Edward stood tall at six four and Mike just looked small next to him standing at five nine. But I couldn't talk, I was only five-five.

"Maybe it's the fact that I act like more of a father to him than you." Edward said. Mike's face turned red and he grabbed Blake by the arm and pulled him over to him.

"Michael!" I yelled when I saw tears form in Blake's eyes "Be gentle with him."

"Shut up, Bella." Michael yelled back. I heard Edward growl from the back, he hated Mike. "Don't even start, Cullen."

"Get off my property, now." Edward said. I bent down and kissed Blake's tear stained cheeks.

"I promise Edward is going to be here when you get back, okay? Call me if anything happens or if you just want to come home." I told him.

"Okay, I love you." Blake said as Mike picked him up and carried him off to his car. I closed the door and leaned back against it. "I need full custody."

"I know, babe." Edward said kissing my head "I told you, Jasper is just waiting for you to call him. He'll do it for free."

"I don't want him to do it for free," I sighed "I don't want your family to think I married you for your money."

"Gold-digger." Edward laughed. I smiled and kissed him. "I'll go put this little one to bed and meet you in the living room." I went and spread out on our big couch and got comfortable. When Edward came back he draped an arm around me. "Hey baby."

"Don't leave anymore." I said snuggling up next to him and resting my head on his chest. "It's so hard taking care of both of them without you."

"I know Bella, and I'm trying my best to stay here as long as I can." Edward kissed the top of my head. "Has Mike been this difficult while I was gone?"

"Yeah, but it was just worse today because Blake didn't want to leave. He usually just leave's but he loves you, Edward."

"I know, I just want him to be with us all the time. I don't like you even being around him." he sighed. "We have dinner at my parents tomorrow."

"Really? So I'm guessing you finally told them of your return?" I laughed.

"Well Angela told Alice, who told my whole family. My mom called me at work and yelled at me for not telling her."

"I assumed that."

"Alright Mrs. Cullen," Edward said standing and picking me up "let's go to bed.

* * *

"Maggie, stop trying to ride the dog." I told Maggie as she tried to ride Esme and Carlisle's big golden retriever.

"You're kid's got issues." Emmett laughed as he bounced his one year old son, Royce on his lap.

"Hey that's my baby you're talking about." I scolded him. "Rosalie control your husband."

"I can't, that's the problem." She laughed as she sat down next to him "He never seems to listen to me either."

"Get back here you two!" Alice yelled at her six year old twins Luke and Bryan ran into the living room. "You made a huge mess in the play room, go clean it up. Now."

"Yes ma'am." he said at the same time and slowly walked upstairs to the play room.

"Such a handful," Alice mumbled as she fell on the couch next to me. "Where the hell is Jasper and Edward?"

"They said they had to go to the store and they'd be right back." I yawned.

"Bella, how is Blake. I'm so sad he couldn't join us tonight." Esme said sitting in the chair across from me. Carlisle had to work tonight and wouldn't be joining us.

"Good, he's with his dad. He didn't want to go with him yesterday because Edward was home, it was heartbreaking to let him go." I told her "It just sucks because I know Mike probably isn't paying any attention to Blake right now."

"You know Jasper said he would help you," Alice nudged me.

"I would want to pay him, I don't want him doing it for free. Once I get a little more money I can hire him." I told her.

"Bella you're family, you don't need to pay Jasper." Rosalie said "You've been with us for what-four years-you need to realize it's okay to ask for help."

"Yeah, and if you don't want Jasper to help I'll just beat the shit out of him." Emmett laughed. Rosalie gasped and took Royce from Emmett. I looked at Maggie as she covered her ears and stared at Emmett.

"Uncle Emmy, you say bad word." Maggie said looking at him "You pay me."

"What?" Emmett asked looking at Maggie like she had two head. "I'm not paying you." Maggie walked over and whispered into my ear.

"He pay woller." Maggie whispered.

"Emmett you have to pay Maggie a dollar for swearing." I told him "It's a rule." Emmett looked at Rosalie for help but she agreed with me. Emmett really did need to stop swearing.

"Whatever," Emmett huffed and pulled a dollar out of his wallet and handed it to Maggie. "you only like me for my money."

"No Uncle Emmy, I wuv you." Maggie said smiling. Emmett picked her up and kissed her.

"And no, Emmett. I don't need you beating anyone up. I'll figure this out." I told everyone. Edward and Jasper finally arrived home with some food and games. Esme went into the kitchen to cook and took Luke and Bryan along with her for help.

"Hey," Edward said walking over and kissing me "what's going on?"

"Just chatting about Bella's other baby daddy." Alice said smiling as Jasper sat down with her. "Any suggestions on what should be done?"

"He need's his ass kicked." Edward said sitting down next to me. Maggie was on his as soon as the word came out of his mouth.

"Woller daddy." Maggie said smiling holding out her hand. Edward looked at her and pulled out a dollar. Maggie handed both her dollars to me "Don't wet them take 'em."

"I won't." I said placing the money in my purse. "You two need to watch your mouth or you'll be broke by next month."

"I forgot about the swear jar." Edward grumbled "I should get my dollar back because I was gone."

"Nope," I said kissing his cheek. "Now can we please stop talking about Mike?" My purse starting ringing and I dug out my iPhone. "Yes, Mike." I said after seeing the caller ID.

"Uh, we have a little bit of an issue." Mike said through the phone "We're at the hospital."

"What do you mean you're at the hospital." I said reaching for my coat and purse. "What happened? What did you do?"

"Shut up for a second Bella, I didn't do anything. He slipped when he was playing on the steps. I told him to stop and he didn't listen."

"Bullshit, Mike." I said and Edward grabbed me by my shoulders to slow me down. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I disconnected the call.

"Blake's at the hospital." I told Edward. He took my hands and it's not till then that I noticed they were shaking.

"I'm going to drive," Edward said kissing my forehead.

"We'll watch Maggie," Rosalie said "call us to keep us updated." I thanked them and got into the car with Edward. I needed to get to my baby.

* * *

First chapter of the new story. What do you think? I really like it and I want to continue. Let me know what you think.

-A


	2. Hospitals

Thank you for the amazing reviews.

1901 : Birdy

* * *

**Hospitals **

"Where is he?" I shouted at Mike when I saw him standing in the hallway. "Where is my son?"

"He's in room 213. The doctor is looking at him though, so give them a minutes." Mike said looking at his phone.

"Are you not phased that our son is in the hospital?" I yelled. Edward came up behind me and placed a hand on my back.

"Keep your voice down, love." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Listen, I told him not to race up and down the steps. He didn't listen and he paid the consequences. It's no big deal, he's probably fine." Before I could respond to Mike when Carlisle came out of Blake's room and motioned for us to come in. Blake sat on the big hospital bed with a green little cast wrapped around his right arm.

"Baby," I said walked over and sitting down next to him. I wrapped him in a hug and could feel as he began to cry "shh, it's okay."

"It's a small break," Carlisle said "when I heard that it was Blake I dropped everything and came over here."

"Thank you so much, Carlisle." I said stroking Blake's hair "How long does he have to keep the cast on for?"

"Three weeks tops." Carlisle smiled "He was a brave boy while we did the x-rays. Didn't make a noise or cry."

"See told you he was fine, Bella." Mike said smiling "Ready to go back home, buddy?" Blake shook his head and reached for Edward. He walked over and picked Blake up.

"I'm taking him home with me," I told him "I'll come get his stuff tomorrow. "

"Don't bother, his shit's in my car." Mike huffed "I knew you were just going to take him away."

"Don't swear in front of our son." I yelled "What does it matter if I take him away, it's not like you play with him when he's with you. You're too busy with work."

"You don't know jack shit, Bella. Now go home with you're stupid husband and get the fuck out of my face." Mike yelled.

"Hey!" Carlisle and Edward said at the same time.

"Watch your mouth or I'm calling security." Carlisle said stepping in between Mike and I. "Bella, why don't you and Edward take Blake back to my place and I'll do that paper work." We walked out of the room with Mike and I followed him to his car to get Blake's things.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I took the bag and walked back to my car. Edward had already strapped Blake in and I tossed his bag in the back. "I can't believe him." I rubbed my forehead as Edward pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're taking him to court, I'm done with him Bella." Edward said gripping the steering wheel. "I don't care if you let him talk to you when you dated him but I'm not letting him talk to you like that now. You're getting custody of him."

OoOoOoOoO

"Mommy, Wake okay?" Maggie asked as I held a sleeping Blake in my arms. When we got back to Esme's house I rocked Blake and he quickly fell asleep.

"He got a boo-boo." I whispered to Maggie and she finally noticed the big green cast on her brothers right arm.

"I kiss it?" Maggie asked and I nodded. She leaned forward and placed a small gentle kiss on Blake's green cast. She looked at Blake one last time and skipped out of the room.

"How are you doing?" Alice asked sitting down next to me.

"I just don't know what to think right now." I said as tears slid down my face "The most horrible things went through my head when he said they were at the hospital."

"He's okay, Bells."Alice said wrapping an arm around me. I looked down at my sleeping down and thanked God he was okay. "Edward is talking to Jasper right now."

"I know," I mumbled "he was so angry in the car. Mike usually never get's to him but he got him so mad, Alice."

"He's not mad at you, honey."

"If I would have listened a long time ago and just got custody of Blake we wouldn't be in this situation right now. But no, I keep giving Mike chance after chance to prove himself."

"You're just trying to be a good mom, Bella. You're trying to do everything that you can. Edward is not mad at you." I just shrugged and wiped away my tears. Blake stirred and rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"Momma," Blake mumbled

"Hi baby," I smiled down at him "you take a good nap?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry though. Can I have something to eat?" Blake asked.

"Of course you can." Alice said answering him. I carried Blake into the kitchen and set him in one of the bar stools.

"Hey sleepy head," Rosalie said walking in. "can I sign your cast?" Blake nodded and rested his cast on the counter. Rosalie signed it and passed the marker onto Alice, and then me.

"I wanna sign too." Esme said when she walked into the kitchen. "Look at that, your cast looks all cool now." Alice set a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of Blake.

"Thanks Aunt Alice," Blake said using one hand as he ate his sandwich. Edward walked into the kitchen and looked at Blake.

"Jasper is sending out the papers to Mike tomorrow." he mumbled "Then we go from there." Everyone looked at me and I just nodded. I stood behind Blake and stroked his hair, I didn't want him caught in the middle of this. "Can you give us a minutes alone?" Everyone expect Blake piled out of the kitchen. "Talk to me."

"I'm just scared he's going to take Blake away." I whispered so Blake couldn't hear. "Edward, if I lost him, I wouldn't know what to do. Maybe we shouldn't do this. Maybe we should just wait, and see."

"Bella.." Edward ran his hands through his hair pulling at it "if that's what you want then I'll tell Jasper to not send out the papers. But you know that Jasper is an amazing lawyer."

"Don't send it out." I said quietly. Edward looked at me and I could tell he was angry at my decision. "I'm sorry."

"I'll go talk to Jasper." Edward said and walked away.

"Is daddy mad?" Blake asked looked at me as he pushed away his plate. "Is he mad at me?"

"Of course not," I said kissing the top of Blake's head. He jumped down from his chair "Go play with the others in the play room." I walked towards Carlisle office and found Edward in there talking to Jasper. "Can I talk to you, Edward?" Jasper gave me a small smile before he exited.

"You ready to leave soon?" Edward said sitting in the chair behind the desk. I walked over and sat down in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you, and I don't want us fighting." I told him "I just want to forget all of this, if anything else happens with Mike then we'll get custody, okay?"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him if you speaks to you like he did today again. I was about to rip his head off." Edward sighed wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Love me," I said smiling.

"Always." Edward said and nuzzled my neck.

OoOoOoOoO

"Mommy can I play on your iPad?" Blake asked as he sat on the couch and I sat on the floor in front of him tying up stuff on my laptop.

"Sure," I mumbled handing him the iPad "don't touch any of the works stuff I have one there." I had a shit ton of work. I had appointments to change, court dates to make and schedules to change. Let's just say this Sunday was going to be a stressful one. Edward had to go into work and I was watching the kids all day.

"Mommy eeth hurt." Maggie said walking in and rubbing her cheeks. Some teeth were starting to come in and it was very painful for her. I grabbed one of her pacifiers and popped it into her mouth. I set her in my lap and rested my laptop on the coffee table.

"Try and close your eyes." I told Maggie as I kept working. But after five minutes of her whining and whimpering I knew I wasn't going to get any work done. To top it off, Blake was cranky and didn't want to nap.

"How about I make us something to eat." I said sleepily as I rested Maggie on my hip and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't wanna eat!" Blake whined and stomped into the kitchen. I ignored him as I filled a pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. I put some spaghetti sauce in a pan and stirred it in the pot. "Mommy!" Blake pounded on my leg.

"My eeth." Maggie cried into my ear. This was going to be one hell of a day.

**EPOV**

As soon as I walked into the house I was greeted with the sound of crying. When I walked into the kitchen Bella's back was to be stirring something. Maggie rested on her hip sobbing her eyes out while Blake punched Bella's thigh and cried about how he didn't want spaghetti. "Blake William Cullen ,what do you think you're doing?" Blake looked at me with a tear stained face.

Bella turned and looked at me "He's just cranky," she said trying to defend him.

"It doesn't mean he has the right to hit you," I said walking over and Blake tried to hide behind Bella. I knelt down so I was eye level at him "Apologize to your mom."

"I'm sorry mama," Blake sniffed. He wrapped his arms around her legs and buried in face against her leg. "I'm tired."

"It's okay," Bella said rubbing the top of Blake's head but also bouncing a screaming Maggie on her hip. Bella looked stressed, I could see it in her eyes.

"Here give me Maggie." I said standing and holding out my arms. Bella reluctantly handed over Maggie. "Come on Blake, let's go to your room." As we walked up the steps I couldn't help but realize how small the house was, hell the kids didn't even have their own room. Money wasn't an issue with us, trust me. But Bella wanted something small, this was just too small.

"Dada, eeth hurt." Maggie whimpered. I gave her some baby Advil and gently bounced her on my hip as I got Blake into bed.

"Shh, it's okay baby." I said as I placed Maggie in her bed. I tiptoed out of the room and Bella was laying down on the couch when I walked into the living room. "You okay?" I asked kneeling next to her head.

"Stressed, I still have a shit ton of work to do and I'm tired and I just realized that I have even more Christmas shopping to do, and we seriously need to move out of this house. It's so small." Bella vented.

"I was thinking the same thing, well about the house. I'll look at some places, I don't want you stressed." I kissed her forehead.

"How'd you get them into bed, they never listen to me like that." Bella's eyes filled with tears "I'm such a horrible mom."

"Hey no you're not, you're probably the best mom in the whole entire world - well next to Esme - but you're pretty amazing."

"I'm just so tried," Bella said sounding just like Blake.

"Sleep, I've got everything covered." I grabbed a blanket and laid it over my sleeping wife "Sleep tight beautiful."

**BPOV**

"Did you make sure that Stanford knows about the court date tomorrow?" I asked Angela as I typed away on my computer, Tuesday at work.

"Yeah, he said that he might be a little late but he should be there." Angela said going through our filing cabinet. The phone rang and I reached for it.

"FBI this is Bella speaking how may I help you?" I said into the phone.

"It's Mike, I need to come up and talk to you." Jesus Christ. "It's important."

"Five minutes, and that's it." I said and hung up. I let the guy down on the first floor know that it was okay for Mike to come up. Once he stepped out of the elevator I walked around the desk and motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen. "What is this about?"

"This," Mike said handing me papers "CPS was at my house a few hours ago. Saying I was an unfit dad, and that my rights might be taken away from me."

"I didn't do this if that's what you're thinking." I looked through the papers and it showed that Carlisle Cullen was the one that called Child Protective Services.

"Call them and tell them it's a lie. Blake is mine, Bella." Mike growled. "I'm not letting you take him, I know that's what you're trying to do."

"It says right here who it was." I pointed to the line and showed Mike "It wasn't me."

"I know, but their your family. Tell them to back the hell off me, and let me parent my son. He's mine and not theirs. Blake needs to stop calling Edward his father."

"What does it matter? You treat Blake like crap, Mike. When he's over your house you're to bust doing work to focus on him."

"You're not getting custody of him." Mike grabbed my arm and squeezed "I'm not letting you take him, you hear me?"

"Let go," I said trying to yank away but his grip was painful. "He's mine, and if I want to take him away from you I will."

"Try it, and see what happens Bella. You know you won't win, my father is the best lawyer in the state, I can't wait to see this trial." Mike laughed and released my arm. "Get CPS off my back." He said and left the kitchen. I rubbed my arm and could already see the bruise forming. I walked back behind the desk and sat down.

"Everything okay?" Angela asked as I pulled out my phone.

"No," I said as I texted Edward "I'm taking full custody of Blake. I'm not letting Mike take him away from me."

"What happened in there?" she asked "All I heard is a lot of yelling and something about CPS."

"Carlisle called CPS on Mike, which I can't blame him for. Mike wants me to call them and tell them to drop whatever investigation that have about him being an unfit father."

"You're not going to , right? Because that would just be stupid." I was about to answer her when Edward walked out of the office and approached the desk.

"Hey I got your text, what's up?" Edward asked resting his elbows on the counter.

"I want you to tell Jasper to send out the papers." Edward smiled and then it fell "What?"

"Why'd you change your mind?" he asked.

"Holy shit, Bella what happened to your arm?" Angela asked and I looked as a purple-ish bruise formed on my arm.

"He was here wasn't here?" Edward growled "Why did you let him up here in the first place?"

"He needed to talk to me, I guess your dad called CPS on him and he wanted to me call them. I don't know, but I thought it was something about Blake maybe and he just grabbed me, it's really no big deal."

"We're getting custody of Blake and you're never seeing Mike again, got that?" Edward said. I nodded and he walked back into his office.

OoOoOoOoO

"What dis?" Maggie asked pointing to pictures in her princess book that I was reading her in the living room.

"That's flounder, he's Ariel's best friend." I said kissing the top of her head. "Who is your best friend?"

"Mommy!" Maggie squealed with delight.

"Bella," Edward said walking over and sitting down next to me "can you please do this for me." Edward handed me a pair of tweezers and I noticed he had splinter. Maggie watched as I carefully took the piece of wood out of Edward's hand.

"Mwah," Maggie said kissing Edward's hand "all better, daddy."

"Good job, pumpkin." Edward said ruffling her hair. "Jasper sent out the papers, he should get them by tomorrow. If not the day after."

"Okay," I said giving him a small smile "I want to do this. It's going to be a good thing."

"We're going to win, babe. Jasper's got a lot on him, we might not ever have to go to court, he might just sign the papers over." Edward said trying to sound positive.

"Daddy pway with me." Maggie said jumping off my lap and dragging Edward to the floor to play with her Barbies. "You Ken."

"It's funny seeing a big guy like you play barbies." I giggled as Maggie placed more dolls into his hands.

"I do what I can to please my women," Edward smiled "How's the arm doing?" I looked at my arm, the bruise from Mike was still there but it would fade in a couple of days

"Getting better," I said pulling my sweater down over it "don't worry about it." I leaned forward and placed a kiss on Edward's lips.

"Ewwie," Maggie said covering her eyes.

"Eww," I said getting down on the floor. I reached over and grabbed Maggie and started kissing her all over her face. "I'm going to kiss you forever!"

"I wanna play!" Blake said walking over and sitting in Edward's lap , who then started tickling him. "Maggie we have to fight back." Blake wiggled free of Edward and Maggie slipped away from me.

"Get 'em!" Maggie said and they charged at us kissing and tickling us all over.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Edward said grabbing Blake and playfully throwing him on the couch. Maggie attacked my face with kisses until Edward grabbed her and threw her next to Blake. Edward's phone started ringing and he went over to answer it. "Hello? What's wrong? Is she okay...Yeah, I'm on my way." Edward hung up the phone. "Get the kids their shoes on we need to go to the hospital."

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked stepping in front of him to slow him down "What happened? Talk to me, who's at the hospital?"

"My mom was shot, Bella. Move!" Edward shouted staring at me. He'd never yelled at me like that before. I moved aside and he went upstairs to change. I grabbed Blake and Maggie's boots and placed them on them.

"What's wrong, mama?" Maggie asked wiping a tear that had fallen down my face as I zipped up her jacket.

"Grandma Esme is hurt sweetie," I sniffed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Blake asked as I got my own coat on. Edward raced down the steps and grabbed the keys.

"Hopefully," I said picking Blake up and putting him in his booster seat. Edward fastened Maggie in her car seat and we got in the car. I didn't want to talk to Edward in fear of him yelling at me again. It didn't take us long to get to the hospital but as soon as Edward parked he got out of the car and ran into the hospital.

"Is daddy okay?" Blake asked as I helped him out of the car. I grabbed Maggie and placed her on my hip.

"He's just scared, that's all." I told Blake holding back tears. I held Blake's hand as we walked to the waiting area where the rest of the family was.

"Bella, there you are." Alice said walking over to me and giving me a hug. "If I would have known you were bringing Maggie and Blake I would have brought Luke and Bryan."

"It's fine," I said giving her a small smile "how's Esme?"

"Their working on her now, they won't let Carlisle do it because he's so involved. Their afraid he might mess up, or something I don't know but he's a nervous wreck." she sighed. I looked over at Edward as he talked in the corner to Emmett and Jasper.

"He's so worried," I said looking down at Blake and smiling "he got so angry."

"Hey, it's fine. It's just because he was in shock." Alice led us over to a couple chairs. Blake sat in one and I placed Maggie in my lap. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I don't like hospitals." I said quietly.

"Mommy, I's tired." Maggie said rubbing her eyes. I got a pacifier out of her baby bag and gave it to her. She laid her head on my chest and her eyes slowly began to close.

"Alice, let me talk to Bella." Edward told Alice. She moved from her seat and Edward replaced himself in it. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted back at the house."

"It's fine," I said shaking my head "just don't...don't do it again. You sounded like Mike."

"I never wanna do that, I'm sorry baby," Edward said taking my hand and kissing it. I placed my other hand on his head. "I'm just so worried."

"I know, and I'm here for you." I told him. Blake walked over and climbed up into Edward's lap. "I guess we just wait." Edward bent and kissed the top of Blake's head.

"Yes," he sighed "we wait."

* * *

Hope you like it just as much as the last one. Review.

-A


	3. The Mail

Thank you for all the amazing reviews. This isn't too long, but I just wanted a new chapter up. Enjoy

Last Supper : Eden's Edge

* * *

**The Mail**

"Bella, go on and take the kids home." Edward said shaking me awake. I rubbed my eyed and picked up Maggie. Edward carried Blake to the car and handed me the keys "I'll call you when we find out more." He kissed me and walked back into the hospital. Once we were finally home I got all the kids in bed and laid down on the couch. I heard little footsteps coming down the stairs and Maggie appeared and climbed on the couch with me.

"What are you doing up?" I asked looking at the clock as it flashed three am.

"No sweep," Maggie said rubbing her eyes "tell me story."

"Which one?" I asked gathering her up in my arms and resting on the couch with her.

"You and daddy," Maggie smiled. She loved when I told her the story about how Edward asked me to marry him "I get married."

"When you're older." I laughed kissing the top of her head. "Okay, so as you know daddy is in the Military and he had to go away for a really long time, a whole year. Now, I wasn't allowed to be with him so we would e-mail, and he would call me all the time. Finally the day came where I got to go pick up daddy from the airport and when I saw him I ran and jumped into his arms."

"'Cause you miss him," Maggie finished for me.

"Exactly, I missed him so much. And right there in the middle of the airport your daddy got down on one knee and pulled out the most amazing ring." Maggie grabbed my hand with my engagement and wedding ring and toyed with them "I started crying and everyone was looking at me and finally I said yes, and we got married."

"You have me!" she clapped her hands together.

"Yes and then I had you, little munchkin." I tickled her tummy "Is that a good enough story for you?" Maggie nodded. My phone started ringing and I reached for it "Hello?"

"Hey it's me," Edward. "Esme is out of surgery. The bullets didn't hit anything thank god, they went clean through her side and arm. She'll be in here for three days and then can go home."

"Thank god, I'm glad she's okay." I told him. "Are you coming home?"

"Yeah, Jasper is driving me home right now. I should be there in like five minutes, are the kids in bed?" he asked me.

"Blake is out cold, but Maggie couldn't go back to sleep." I said kissing her head.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too," I said ending the conversation.

**EPOV**

"Just stay home," I told Bella for the fifth time this morning. She looked horrible, and I'm not trying to be mean but she did. She was so sick, throwing up all night. The kids didn't have school so I decided to take them to work with me.

"Are you sure you want to take them?" Bella coughed as she sat up in bed. Maggie bounced into the room and sat in front of Bella. "What a braid?" Maggie nodded and Bella began to braid Maggie's long brown curly hair.

"We'll be fine," I said feeling Blake wrap his arms around my leg "right little man?" Blake nodded and sucked on his thumb.

"Just call me if you need anything." Bella said all stuffed up. "I'll just be here, sleeping."

"I'd kiss you but then I'd be sick," I smiled. Maggie hopped off the bed and joined Blake and I by the door "I'll text you, just get some rest." I loaded the kids all into the car and drove down to work.

"Daddy," Blake said into my ear as I rested him on my hip as we rode the elevator to my floor. "is mommy okay?"

"Mommy is fine," I told him "she just has a cold. She should feel better when we get home. Right Maggie?" I asked looking down at her as she held my hand. She nodded and smiled.

"Look who it is," Felix said walking up and picking Maggie up when he saw her "little squirt."

"I'm no squirt, Uncle Felix" Maggie said sticking her tongue out at Felix "I'm free."

"This one is looking a little sleepy." Felix said rubbing Blake's back "We have a meeting like right now. We gotta bring these guys." I carried them back to our meeting room and set them in the chairs next to me.

"What's up little ones," Captain McGraw said walking into the room and ruffling Blake and Maggie's hair. "Alright let's get to work." I looked at the twelve others in the room. "These are our suspects for the shooting of Esme Cullen."

"Wow," Maggie said gazing as the pictures popped up on the flat screen "so many."

"Those are all the people that hate your daddy," Felix said laughing.

"We've narrowed it down to James, and his three followers. As you know Victoria got out of jail with Laurent on bail, we've lost them. No clue where they are, now James is still behind bars but we think he's still calling the shots."

"I know him," Blake said pointing to a picture of Laurent "Maggie, you know him too. Look." Maggie squinted and looked hard at the screen. "That's our mailman, daddy."

"Blake, are you 100% positive that's your mail man?" Captain McGraw said leaning over the table. Blake nodded. "Get all units on the line, I want to find him. Call the postal service and get two cars watching Edward's house, NOW!"

"Daddy, did I do something wrong?" Blake asked after the meeting as we sat in my office. I lifted him up onto my lap.

"No, you just helped us out so much." I kissed the top of his head "Let me get some work done and Captain McGraw actually gave me the day off so we can go home to mommy."

"Okay," Blake smiled and hopped off my lap "I'm going to go hangout with Aunt Angela." I watched at Blake ran out of my door.

**BPOV**

"What are you guys doing home?" I asked setting my tea down on the table and looking at the clock. They'd only been gone four hours.

"Go upstairs and play for a little." Edward told Maggie and Blake and they ran off. Edward walked over and sat down next to me. "We need to talk."

"Oh god," I said turning to face him "did something happen to Esme?"

"No, but we might have figured out a link. We were going over pictures of possible suspects and Maggie and Blake actually identified one...as our mailman." I thought back how our mailman did change. "I'm having two cars watch our house at all times." I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said looking at my hands.

"I know you hate when I assign people to watch the house but I'm not taking any chances." he said.

"I understand." I told him "I just don't wanna talk about it." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the couch.

"Tell me a story," Edward smiled and pulled me up against him "to get your mind off everything."

"What story?"

"The one you tell Maggie," Edward sighed squeezing my shoulder. I closed my eyes and remembered that day just like it was yesterday.

***Flashback***

_"Alice how much longer?" I asked pacing back and forth as I stood with Edward's whole family at the airport._

_"I don't know, Bella." Alice laughed bouncing Blake on her hip._

_"Chill out," Emmett laughed "they'll start piling out any minute." It had been a whole year, a whole year without Edward, only getting to call him once in a while and a couple of video chats. I just wanted him back._

_"Bella look," Esme pointed and people started walking out of the exit gate. Random people that I didn't care about started walking out and close to the end , in his uniform, the tall handsome Edward walked out. He saw us and smiled. I couldn't wait any longer, I ran forward and threw myself in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck._

_"I can't believe you're back," I cried against his neck "please don't leave me ever again." I couldn't hold back my tears._

_"I love you so much, Bella." Edward said squeezing me. I removed my legs and slid to the ground. "I can't wait to do this."_

_"Do what?" I asked wiping away my tears. I thought I was imaging what happened next but Edward got down on one knee and pulled out the most amazing ring I'd ever seen._

_"Isabella Swan, I love you and Blake and I don't think I will ever love anyone as much as I love you. Would you do me the amazing honor of marrying me?" I couldn't stop crying, was this really happening? "Bella-"_

_"Yes," I smiled "yes I'll marry you." Edward slipped the ring on my finger and the whole entire airport erupted in applause._

***End Of Flashback***

"Yeah, I'm that good." Edward laughed and I smacked his stomach. "What?" he smiled "I'm just stating a fact."

"I know you're worried," I said changing the subject "but don't worry okay. We'll be okay, it's almost Christmas, we're not supposed to be worried." Edward kissed the top of my head

"You're right, no more worrying."

OoOoOoOoO

Christmas was one hell of a day. The kids got up at seven in the morning, I wanted to sleep but when they both started jumping on the bed Edward and I gave in and rolled out of bed. "Best Christmas ever," Blake said sitting in his new Spiderman chair after opening all his gifts. Maggie was laying on her princess blanket sucking her thumb, she was a pretty happy girl.

"For you," Edward said handing me a small stack of papers "Just read it." he said when he noticed the expression on my face. I read through the papers and looked at him.

"You bought us a house?" I smiled. "Edward!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him "I love you so much."

"It's four bedrooms, three bathrooms. It's close to work and my parents house and the school. It's big, and has a good sized yard. You'll love it." he said kissing me again.

"Holy shit, Edward do you see the price?!" I asked staring at all the zero's.

"Money is not an issue for us, Bella. You know that, so stop worrying and let me spoil you." he said stroking my cheek.

"Just this once," I said biting my lip and smiling at him.

"Good, we can move in two weeks. We should probably start packing soon." He laughed and patted my knee "Come on, we need to get the kids ready to go to my parents." We changed and then changed the kids and rode over to Esme and Carlisle's house.

"There are my two little babies," Esme said hugging Blake and Maggie when we walked into the door. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Grandma," Blake said hugging her and walking away to go play with Luke and Bryan. Maggie stayed glued to my hip, which was strange. I bent down and looked at her

"Go play with everyone else, baby." I nudged her a little into the play room and she ran off. "Merry Christmas," I said walking into the living room and sitting next to Rosalie and Alice.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Alice said hugging me "we've missed your beautiful face."

"I know, it seems like it's been what, two weeks since we last saw you?" Rosalie said laughing. I glanced over in the kitchen as Esme handed Edward an envelope. From the expression on his face I could tell he wasn't happy.

"What did you get Edward for Christmas?" Alice said winking.

"Don't say anything but I'm pregnant, and I was going to wrap up the three sticks and give it to him but I didn't have time so I'm just going to tell him later tonight when we're alone." I said smiling.

"Ohmygod, Bella that is amazing!" Rosalie and Alice squealed with delight

"Edward is going to freak out, like a happy freak out." Alice laughed "Bella I'm so happy for you."

"It's perfect because he bought a house, and it's big and perfect and we're going to have time to settle in together and just make it ours." I sighed

"I'm just so excited to have another baby coming around," Rosalie smiled "I'm so happy for you and this little nugget."

"Mommy," Maggie cried running into the living room and throwing herself into my arms

"What is it baby?" I asked placing her in my lap and rubbing her back

"Blake bein' mean," she sniffled "and he take wam." I stood up and placed Maggie on my hip and carried her into the play room.

"Blake, come here." I said motioning for him to follow me into the hallway. "Are you being mean to your sister?"

"No, she's just cranky and being a baby about everything." Blake huffed.

"No!" Maggie cried "I want wam."

"Margret Cullen," I whispered rubbing her back "settle down. Alright, Blake give her back her lamb and then apologize please."

"Fine," Blake sighed shuffling back into the play room and coming back out with Maggie's lamb in his hands "Sorry Maggie," Blake held out the lamb for her and she took it and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, you can go back and play now." I told him. I walked into the kitchen where Edward sat with everyone. "Esme are you okay?" I noticed that she was crying and Carlisle was rubbing her back.

"Let me talk to Bella," Edward said to everyone. Rosalie walked over and held out her hands.

"Let me take Maggie," Rosalie said taking Maggie from my arms. I walked over to the table where Edward stood holding a letter in his hand.

"Hey is everything okay with your mom?" I asked touching his arm. Edward looked sad "Is everything okay? Talk to me." He didn't speak just handed me the letter. I didn't understand most of it but was stood out to me was Untied States Military, deployment, six monthes, December 29th.

"Bella..." Edward whispered rubbing my arms.

"No," I said as tears started to fall down my face "no they can't take you from me again. No, please don't go." I was hysterically crying now. "Don't leave me, please Edward."

"Bella," Alice said rushing in and pulling out a chair for me to sit in "calm down this isn't good for the baby."

"Baby?!" Edward asked looking back and forth between Alice and I.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Christmas," Alice told him quietly as I sobbed into my hands.

"Bella," Edward said pulling me into a hug

"Don't leave us, I need to so much." I cried against his shoulder. I don't think I cried this much the first time Edward got deployed, this time was different. "Four days, I can't let you go."

"What's wrong with mommy?" I heard Blake say. I looked over and Emmett picked him up and carried him out of the room.

"What about the house, I can't do it alone." I cried. I wrapped my arms around his neck "The baby, please Edward."

"Six months baby, and I'm coming home. Then I'm never leaving again. I promise you, Bella." Edward said against my neck "Please calm down, Alice is right this isn't good for the baby." I took a few deep breaths and got myself under control. "Get her some water, Alice."

"I'm scared when you leave," I whispered to Edward. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead "Edward.."

"Here," Alice said placing a glass of water in my hands and I drank it all and handed it back to her.

"I'm going to get home before you know it, and everyone here will help you with the house. They might not even need me for six months, maybe just three or four." Edward said trying to make me feel better.

"Or a year," I said as fresh tears spilled down my face.

"No," Edward said pulling up a chair and sitting in it. He pulled me off mine and sat me in his lap "I will never be away from you that long again, okay?"

"Okay," I sniffled

"Love me," Edward said nuzzling my neck.

"Always." I said quietly and laid my head down on his shoulder.

**EPOV**

I think telling Bella that I was getting deployed again was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Just seeing her break down and cry, it tore me apart. To top it off she was pregnant.

"You okay, baby?" I asked her when I walked back into our bedroom after putting the kids to bed. We were telling them tomorrow about what was happening. Bella didn't answer me she just nodded. I crawled into bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm going to be so fat when you come back," Bella said giving me a small smile.

"I will still love you either way, but like I said they might not need me all six months. Time will fly by babe." I kissed her forehead.

"No more after this one right?" she asked.

"No more, I'm officially done after this one. Then I'm all yours. Nothing but you me and the little ones."

"It's so hard when you're gone, Mike is horrible, the kids miss you and now I have to deal with the house and this new baby."

"Let Alice and everyone else help you as much as they can, it will stress you out and I don't want that." I told her.

"Just come back to me in one piece please." she said kissing my neck. "I just want you back."

"I will _always_ come back to you, Bella. Always."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, next one will be up soon. Review.

-A


	4. Bah Humbug

Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Here's your new chapter. Next one is coming up soon.

Breath : Faith Hill

* * *

**Bah Humbug**

"What do you mean you're leaving again?" Blake said as tears formed in his eyes. Edward and I sat Maggie and Blake down in the living room to explain about Edward leaving.

"I gotta leave, buddy. For about six months, and while I'm gone I want you to look after your mom and sister." Edward said sitting across from Blake on the coffee table.

"Daddy don't weave," Maggie said as her lip trembled and tears began to fall down her face "pwease."

"Come here baby," Edward picked Maggie up and set her on his lap "I have to, but I promise I'll be back before you know it. Plus, I know mommy has something to tell you." Maggie and Blake looked at me.

"I'm going to have a baby," I said giving them a small smile. But they didn't say anything finally Blake wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me.

"That's awesome," Blake said smiling but I knew he was still sad that Edward was leaving.

"That is awesome, and that's why I want you to be the man of the house while I'm away. You have to start packing for the new house and I'll be back before you know it."

"When do you leave?" Blake mumbled.

"Three days," Edward sighed. Maggie whimpered and started crying. She reached out for me and I took her my arms.

"No go daddy," Maggie cried against my neck.

"Shh, it's okay baby." I said standing up "I'm going to go put her down for a nap." I walked upstairs into Maggie and Blake's room and sat in the rocking chair. "Shh."

"I no want daddy to go," Maggie sniffled.

"I know," I said feeling tears fall down my face "I don't want your daddy to go either but he has to and I promise you we'll talk to him as much as we can."

"I gonna miss him," Maggie said as her eyes started to shut a little.

"Me too," I said standing up and placing her in her bed. I walked out her room and Edward was standing in the hallway.

"I expected that," Edward sighed. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry, I can already see how hard this is going to be again."

"We can do it," I said looking up at him "I can do it, it's going to be rough but I can do it."

OoOoOoOoO

"Put that box in the living room," I told Edward as we started to pack up our house "and don't put anything on top of the kids clothes box."

"Got it," Edward huffed as he set the box he was carrying down. "Jesus Christ we have a lot of shit in this house."

"I buy everything I see," I laughed "On the plus we're basically done packing and now all we have to do is move."

"The truck should be here tomorrow, and we can get the basic stuff in. You ordered new beds for the kids and they'll be delivered in two days."

"You'll be gone in two days," I said looking at my feet

"Hey don't look like that." Edward said tapping my nose "Just be happy that we have a few days left together. As for you," Edward knelt down so he was face to stomach "be good to your mommy, you're going to be really big when I get home but I can't wait to meet you." Edward kissed my stomach.

"I love you," I said looking down at Edward. A knock on the door broke us from our moment. Edward walked over and answered the door.

"Bella," Edward said moving away from the door where Mike stood.

"Mike can we talk?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Sure why not, if it's about the custody papers I got them. We're going to court." Mike smiled sticking his hands in his pockets. It took all that I had not to burst out crying, why couldn't everything be easy.

"No, it's not about that. I was wondering if I could keep Blake till Wednesday and then I'll bring him over to your house?" I asked "Edward is getting deployed in two days and I know Blake wants to be there when he leaves."

"No." Mike said simply.

"Mike, please just listen-"

"No, now get my damn son." he yelled at me. Blake must have heard Mike and shuffled over from around the corner.

"I wanna stay with mommy and daddy, he's leaving and I want to stay with him." Blake said holding onto my leg.

"Fucking kidding me." Mike said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Michael!" I yelled "Honestly stop swearing in front of Blake, it's not needed."

"Yanno Bella, I don't give a fuck. Keep him, I'll see you in court." Mike said storming off and driving away in his car. I closed the door and noticed Edward gripping the counter.

"Go find Maggie and tell her we're going out to dinner." I told Blake and he ran upstairs. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. "Take a deep breath."

"I wanna fucking strangle him," Edward huffed "I don't know how you dealt with him."

"Hey, he was just a speed bump I had to get over in order to get to you." Edward turned and smiled down at me.

"Babe, that is the weirdest thing I think I have ever heard you say." Edward said kissing my nose. "But I love you."

"Edward, don't let Mike upset you. Just ignore him like I do." I laughed.

"Daddy, look how strong I am." Blake said walking into the kitchen while giving Maggie a piggy back ride.

"Strong man, look at you." I said seeing Maggie giggle with delight.

"This is what I'm going to miss," Edward said kissing my cheek "my family."

OoOoOoOoO

"And you have a tooth brush, fresh underwear?" Esme said holding tight onto Edward's as I stood with him and his family. This was it, we were saying goodbye.

"Yes mom, I have everything." Edward laughed wrapping Esme in a warm hug. "I'll be careful, don't worry." Esme kissed his cheek and pulled back. Edward bent down and Maggie and Blake walked forward and gave him a hug.

"Come back," Maggie said clutching her lamb against her chest "you want wam, daddy?"

"No baby, I don't want your lamb. But I'll call you when I can, and I'll read to you." Edward kissed Maggie's head and whispered something into her ear.

"I'll miss you," Blake said giving Edward a small smile

"Watch the house, watch your mom and your sister and be good. Listen to your dad too, okay?" Blake nodded and wrapped Edward in a hug "I love you buddy."

"I love you too," Blake said. Edward stood up and finally looked at me.

"Come over here you two," Rosalie said motioning Blake and Maggie over by her and Emmett. Edward stepped forward and kissed me.

"Don't cry," Edward whispered.

"Too late," I chuckled as tears slipped down my face. "god Edward, I don't know."

"Just say you love me," he said leaning his forehead.

"I love you so much and I swear if you get hurt I will kill you myself." Edward laughed and gave me a quick kiss.

"Flight A89 is now boarding," A women said over the speakers.

"That's me," Edward said giving me a small smile. I took his face between my hands and kissed him.

"I love you Edward Cullen, and you better come back to us." I whispered.

"I'm coming back, baby." he kissed me one last time and pulled away "Keep that little one inside of you healthy. I'll see you when I get back." Edward picked up his bag and walked over to the gate. I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Alice. I buried my face in her shoulder and began to sob.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You okay sweetie?" Alice asked as she sat next to me in my bedroom at the new house. "Did the tea help a little?"

"Yeah." I mumbled wrapping my blanket tighter around me.

"We got the dining room and living room set up and we're making the boys help us with the kitchen. "

"Thanks Alice," I sighed "It's been three hours and I still can't seem to move."

"Hey, take all the time you need. We're here for you, the kids are okay. You can tell Maggie is pretty affected by it. She's not her usual crazy self."

"I didn't want that," I said rubbing my hand over my face "I didn't want them to be affected by this. I need to show them that I'm okay."

"But you're not okay, Bella. It's okay to not be okay and I want you to stay up here until you're ready and then you come down and see your new house...and your new dog." Alice smiled.

"Dog? Who got us a dog?"

"Edward bought him before he left, it's a golden retriever. He's still a little thing but the kids like him, they've named him Dutch."

"I love that name," I smiled. "Alright Alice, help me up." Alice pulled me out of bed and I looked around my room of unpacked boxes.

"Later," Alice said reading my mind. I followed her downstairs and Maggie ran right to me.

"Mommy, dog dog!" Maggie pointed at the medium sized golden dog licking Blake's face. "His name Dutch."

"I like him," I said walking over and petting the dog. "he's cute. Kinda like you." I pinched Blake's cheeks and he smiled. I stood up and looked around the living room. "It's beautiful." I continued onto the dining room and finally into the kitchen "Thanks for helping." I told everyone.

"It's no problem," Carlisle said coming over and wrapping an arm around me. "I sent Emmett and Jasper up to the kids rooms. Since they're done being painted their going to start building the beds. Oh, and the new alarm system is installed too."

"What do you want to do about the baby's room?" Rosalie asked

"Don't do anything to it yet. I wanna wait, just give me some time, okay?" I asked sitting in a bar stool.

"That's fine," Esme said smiling "when you're ready we'll be here ready to help." There was a boom from upstairs and Emmett cursing.

"I'll go help," Carlisle said smiling and walking upstairs.

"Don't ask me if I'm okay," I told Alice when I saw she was about to speak "I'm not, and I just don't want to talk about it. I don't want to cry."

"Alright, mums the word." Alice said giving me a small smile. Right.

* * *

The first week without Edward was torture, school was coming up soon and the kids did not want to go back. The house was finally all set up except for the baby's room. "Did you clean up your toys?" I asked Maggie as I set a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Mom can I stay at Rob's house tomorrow?" Blake asked. Rob was the son of our new neighbor, his parents we very nice.

"Sure," I sighed. The house phone started ringing and I ran over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bella," Ohmygod, Edward

"Edward," I smiled placing my hand over my head "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine baby. How are you, are you okay? How's the baby and the kids?" he asked.

"I'm fine, their fine. Where are you calling from?" I asked.

"We're stationed over here in Iraq," he said casually "I called you the first chance I got. How does the house look?"

"Amazing, especially with the new dog." I smiled looking over at Dutch who was passed out on the couch.

"I thought you'd enjoy that." Edward laughed "Can I talk to the kids?"

"Of course," I said walking into the kitchen. I held out the phone to Blake first "it's Edward." Blake snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Dad! Are you okay? Where are you?! When are you coming home?" The questions came out so fast. I looked over at Maggie who sat quietly in her seat. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked brushing some hair out of her face.

"I miss daddy," Maggie mumbled playing with the necklace that I had on. "I want him home."

"He's coming home soon." I said kissing her forehead.

"Yup, love you too." Blake said finishing up his conversation and handing the phone to me. I gave it to Maggie and she pressed it to her ear.

"Hi daddy," Maggie said into the phone. I didn't hear what Edward said but Maggie had a huge grin on her face. "I miss you too. I know, my room ink, daddy. I wuv you too, bye daddy." Maggie clicked the phone off. I wanted to say goodbye to Edward.

"Alright, back to eating." I said setting Maggie back in her chair.

**1 Month**

"Then he's like 'Angie I don't think we should talk about this now'." Angela said mimicking Felix as she explained to me how they got into a fight. "Like, he's unbelievable."

"You've only been married, what two years," I laughed as I washed dishes "you've fought before you'll be fine."

"I want a baby though, Bell. And he's so undeceive, and he's so good with Maggie and Blake and I just see that want what that to be with our kids." Angela sighed resting her head in her hands.

"Being pregnant isn't fun," I told her wiping my hands on the dish towel "you get fat, and your boobs get massive and your feet hurt."

"But you get to have a little son or daughter at the end." she said with tears in her eyes "What if I can't have babies."

"You can don't worry." I told her "In the mean time you're the best Aunt Blake and Maggie have."

"I know and I will be to the new little one." She said poking my stomach "What do you want it to be?"

"I kind of want another boy." I told her "Their so calm and so easy to take care of."

"I'm hoping it's a girl." Angela smiled "Well I'm going to head back home to my husband who probably wants to strangle me."

"Call me later," I called after her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Mommy!" Blake said running into the living room "the power is gone!" A thunderstorm had hit and just knocked out our power.

"It's fine," I said lighting a few candles in the living room "where is your sister?"

"Here," Maggie said shuffling in with her lamb and princess blanket.

"We'll all sleep in here tonight, Blake go get yourself a pillow and blanket." I called to him as I went to go lock the front and back door. "Dutch down," I ordered to the dog as he laid on my recliner. I helped the kids get settled on the couch and laid back in the chair. That's when I heard the sound of the back door opening. Maggie and Blake looked at me.

"Mommy..." Blake said noticing how I perked up. Dutch was on guard growling into the hallway that led to the back door.

"Shh, stay with your sister." I said going down the hallway and making sure the door was still locked, which it was. I walked back to my chair and laid down. "It was just the wind." I assured them. I clutched the blanket tighter around my chest and closed my eyes.

**2 Months**

"No, now stop asking you're not going to Rogers. You're going to your dad's and that's it." I told Blake as he whined.

"But I wanna stay here." Blake yelled stomping his feet.

"What do you think Edward would say if he saw you acting like this?" I asked setting Blake's overnight bag at the door.

"I just want daddy back, I don't want to go. I want to stay here." Blake said as tears fell down his face.

"I know," I said kneeling in front of him "but Edward will be home before you know it." There was a knock at the front door. I went over and Mike stood on the other side when I opened it.

"Bella," Mike said "nice to see you."

"Mommy," Blake said wrapping his arms around my leg.

"Wake, wait!" Maggie yelled as she ran forward and threw her arms around Blake and hugged him "I miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Blake said hugging Maggie back. "By baby" Blake kissed my stomach and Mike stiffened.

"You're pregnant again?" he asked staring at me.

"Yeah, just about two months." I mumbled handing off Blake's bag to Mike. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"No, come on Blake." Mike said taking Blake's hand and leading him away.

"Mommy when baby gonna be here?" Maggie asked placing her hand on my belly as I walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Not for awhile, honey." I said pushing hair back from her face. I heard my phone start ringing "Go get that for mommy." Maggie dashed off and came back carrying my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful," Edward.

"Edward," I said smiling "are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well my beautiful girl, and how are you and my little baby growing inside of you doing?" he asked.

"We're doing pretty well." I laughed. "Do you wanna talk to Maggie?"

"In a second, I have to tell you something." Oh god, that didn't sound good. "Bella, they're letting me leave early. I'll be home in two months."

"Seriously?" I asked as tears filled in my eyes "Edward that's amazing. That's probably the best news I've heard in awhile."

"I know, baby. I can't wait to be home with you and the kids. I love you."

"I love you too," I picked Maggie up and set her on my lap "It's daddy." I handed her the phone.

"Hi daddy," Maggie said smiling "You coming home early?! I will. Daddy, I have loose ooth. Yes. I love you. Bye daddy."

"Daddy's coming home soon." I said smiling and kissing the top of her head. "Aren't you excited?"

"Mhm," Maggie said nodding and smiling "daddy say me no loose ooth before he gets home."

"I don't know if you can keep that tooth in for two months, sweetie." I laughed. "But since Blake is gone, why don't we have a girls day?"

"Okay!" Maggie said jumping off my lap.

"Go get your shoes on." I told her. When she ran off my phone started ringing again. "Hello?" No on replied but I could hear breathing on the other end. "Hello, I can hear you." Still no response just more breathing. "Hello?!"

"You're dead." Then the line went dead.

* * *

Huh uh, strange caller. Hope you enjoyed. Review

-A


	5. I'm Coming Home

Sorry it took me so long I've been pretty busy.

I Will Wait : Mumford and Sons

* * *

**I'm Coming Home**

"I already told you I don't know who it was that called me." I told Felix for the tenth time. After I had received that strange phone call I called him immanently and he rushed over.

"Well if you can't help me out there is nothing left for me to do other then boost up the security. You'll have someone inside your house at all time." Felix said as he sat down in a bar stool.

"I don't want anyone in my house." I told him "I'm not telling the kids and they're going to wonder what the hell is going on."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do Bella? Edward's not coming back for another two months!" Felix yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled looking at my bare feet.

"I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid of me." he rubbed his face with his hands. "Bella, you gotta let me help somehow."

"I don't care, have someone sit outside my house for hours on end but I refuse to have anyone in my home. Not without Edward here." I told him.

"Momma," Maggie said walking into the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes "I'm hungry." I picked Maggie up and rested her on my hip.

"Hey squirt." Felix said tickling Maggie's stomach. Maggie giggled and tried to push Felix hands away.

"We're going to grandpa and grandma's for dinner. So you can eat over there." I said kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to head home, but call me again if anything happens. There'll be two cars outside your house all night." Felix said walking to the door. "He's coming back soon Bella, don't worry."

**3 Months**

"Emmett put Blake down you're going to make him sick." I told Emmett as he tossed Blake into the air. We were taking our annual family photos in the Cullen's backyard. One big group one and then individuals.

"Emmett get over here." Rosalie yelled to him. Emmett trotted over and stood next to Rosalie as she held Royce. They all smiled for the camera.

"Look at your little baby bump." Alice said placing her hand on my stomach. "You excited to get pictures?"

"I don't know, usually Edward is in them and now he's not." I said looking down at my stomach "I'm just not in a good mood today."

"Mommy, come on we're next." Blake said ushering me over. I walked over and stood next to him and Maggie.

"Alright smile nice and big for me." The photographer said pointing his camera at us. Put moved from the back porch caught my eye. I turned and Edward, in his military uniform walked down the steps smiling at me. Maggie and Blake broke free and ran to Edward, jumping into his arms. He kissed them and hugged them. I couldn't move, it was like my legs couldn't pull me closer to him. He set the kids down and stood in front of me.

"Am I dreaming." I whispered. He took my hand and placed it over his heart.

"I'm here baby, I'm home." I started crying and kissed him. Edward was home. He was back with me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How is this possible?" I said wrapping my arms around Edward's waist as we stood in the kitchen of our home. The Cullen's understood that we would want alone time and let us leave the pictures. "You're not supposed to be home for another month."

"Turned out I could leave, I didn't even expect it. My commander walked in and told me I was going to be on a plane in two hours, and now I'm here." Edward kissed the top of me head. "I missed you so much."

"Edward, when you were gone-"

"Felix already told me about the phone calls." Edward said cutting in "I called him on the ride over here. Babe, when I'm not here if Felix needs to put people on you, you let him."

"No." I said pulling away and looking up at Edward "I don't want strange men in my house and then our kids asking questions. I'm sorry for trying to keep our life a little normal." I walked away before the tear spilled down my face. I didn't need to get upset but the first thing we do when he gets back is fight.

I walked upstairs in the baby's room and sat in the rocking chair. I needed some peace and quiet.

**EPOV**

I walked towards the steps and Maggie sat there with her head in her hands. "What's wrong princess?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Mommy cry every night you gone." Maggie said looking at me "She suppose to stop now that you're home."

"Mommy was crying?" I asked her. She was crying when I was talking to her.

"She in babies room," Maggie nodded "don't make mommy cry daddy."

"I won't sweet pea, go get dutch and well all go walk him." I said kissing the top of her head and jogging up the steps. I opened up the door to the nursery and then it hit me. I had never been in this room before I left. Bella wanted to surprise me with the gender of the baby. The room was covered in blue and green. With animals on the wall and a white crib, and dresser and a changing table. A dresser for all the little clothes to go in. And sitting in the corner in a rocking chair was Bella.

"Just give me a few minutes." Bella said rocking and looking out the window. I walked over and sat on the foot rest of the rocking chair.

"So it's a boy?" I said smiling and Bella just kept staring out the window in the backyard. "Bella talk to me."

"Yes it's a boy, Edward." She said placing her hands on her stomach. "Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle helped me with the room."

"I like it, it's very cute." I smiled. Bella looked at me and turned back towards the window. "Bella, look at me."

"What do you want Edward?" she cried finally looking at me "I'm just so fed up with people trying to protect me, I just want everything to be normal again."

"I know, and I just got home. You gotta give me time Bella." I said wiping away a few tears. "Please, baby relax."

"I just missed you." Bella leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm not leaving anymore Bell," I said rubbing her back. "Come on, let's go take a walk." I helped her off the rocking chair and walked downstairs with her. Blake and Maggie sat by the front door with Dutch already in his leash.

"Don't go too far ahead." Bella said to Blake and Maggie as Dutch dragged them ahead of us. "I've started picking out a couple baby names."

"Oh really, well let's hear them." I said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Lucas Gabriel, Nathanial Charles, or Joshua Carlisle." Bella smiled. I could tell she put a lot of thought in this. "My favorite is Joshua Carlisle."

"I like that one too." I said kissing the side of her neck. "It's my favorite."

"It has a nice ring to it. It flows with everyone else, Blake William Cullen, Margret Renee Cullen and Joshua Carlisle Cullen."

"I can't wait for the little guy to be here." Edward said placing a hand on my stomach. Blake, Maggie and Dutch ran up to us.

"It's gonna rain!" Blake said looking at the sky.

"Alright then let's head back home." I told them. I watched as Maggie and Blake ran ahead of us and couldn't help but be thankful for them.

**Bella POV (1 month later)**

_"I don't wanna tell your parents I'm pregnant, Edward." I said silently as I stood in their kitchen. "They're going to think I did this on purpose. That I only want your money."_

_"Bella no they won't." Edward said kissing my forehead. "My family loves you."_

_"Your dad doesn't." I said looking at my feet. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room where his family sat. _

_"Everyone, we have an announcement to make." Edward said smiling. "Bella's pregnant." The room stayed completely silent. _

_"I promise you I genuinely love your son and I want nothing then to be with him." Esme had tears running down her face. "Esme-"_

_"Is this about money?" Carlisle asked looking at me. "Because if it is, you need to get the hell out of my house."_

_"Dad!" Edward yelled "It's not about money." _

_"Edward, she already has one kid with another man and now she suddenly gets pregnant with yours? It's for money." Carlisle said standing. _

_"Dad, calm down." Emmett said trying to cool Carlisle off. I went over and picked up my three year old son Blake. _

_"I'm sorry, that you feel this way Mr. Cullen." I said as tears slipped down my face. _

_"Bella, no you're not going anywhere." Edward said taking my hand._

_"I'm not going to do this to your family Edward, I already ruined Mike's family and I'm not ruining another." I put Blake's jacket on him and placed him on my hip. "I'm really sorry. I swear it's not about money, but I'm not going to tear this family apart." _

"Bella, Bella!" I jerked up in bed. Sweat covering my forehead. "Hey having a nightmare?" I looked into Edward's green eyes.

"I dreamed that your family hated me when they found out I was pregnant with Maggie." I told him "It was the worst thing ever."

"They love you, Bell." Edward said kissing me. "I got the kids ready for school. Maybe you should get up for work." I looked at the clock. I was late. I got out of bed and quickly showered and changed. I rushed downstairs and grabbed a bagel.

"I'll drop the kids off and see you at work." I said kissing Edward and headed out to the car where the kids were already in their car seats.

"Mommy late." Maggie said laughing as I drove to school.

"Yes, mommy is very late today." I smiled looking back Maggie in the rear view mirror "But you're still going to school."

"Mommy what time is daddy coming to get me tonight?" Blake asked from the back seat.

"Six, but you know he doesn't show up on time sweetie." I pulled up to the school "Alright be good and don't get into trouble." They both unbuckled themselves and leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Wuv you mommy." Maggie said as she climbed out of the car after Blake. As I drove to work I merged onto the highway and received a text from Alice. I looked down for only three seconds and when I looked back up a car was coming head on at me.

**EPOV**

"Hey is Bella calling in sick today?" Angela asked sticking her head into my office as I spoke to Felix.

"No, she was dropping the kids off at school then heading right over. She's not here yet?" I asked.

"No, I'm beginning to think she's just not feeling well and just went home to sleep." Angela said walking over and sitting in the chair next to Felix.

"She would have called, that's not like her." I said looking at my phone to see if she texted me but she didn't.

"Maybe-" Felix started to say but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Cullen." I answered.

"Edward sweetie, where are you?" It was my mother.

"I'm at work why? Did you need something?" I asked.

"Edward you need to get to the hospital now. Bella was in a car accident." It was as if the whole entire world froze. I was out of my chair and grabbing my coat in seconds.

"Where at?"

"Merging onto the highway, a truck ran head on into her. I'm going to get the kids from school and your brothers and sisters are already there." I hung up and grabbed my keys.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked as she followed out of my office.

"Bella was in a car accident." The baby, oh god.

"Ohmygod, Edward go. Call us when you know more." Angela said as I raced towards the elevators.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where's dad?" I asked when I walked into the waiting room and saw my family. "I need to speak to him now."

"He's working on Bella." Alice said placing a hand on my chest and pushing me down into a chair.

"How long as she been in there?" I asked.

"About two hours right now." Rosalie whispered from across the room.

"Jesus Christ," I said putting my head into my hands and taking a couple deep breaths. I needed to stay calm, I couldn't freak out.

"Daddy!" I heard Blake and looked up right before he threw himself into my arms. I placed him on my lap. Maggie walking in with Esme and she had her lamb clutched under her arm. She walked over and crawled onto my other lap. "Where's mommy?"

"Uh," I looked over at Esme and the rest of my family for support.

"Your mommy was in an accident." Emmett said walking over and kneeling down in front of them. "She was hurt, but grandpa Carlisle is helping her so she's going to okay."

"Mommy." Maggie said as her lip startled to tremble and she buried her face in my neck. Maggie loved her mommy, there was no doubt about it.

"Promise she's going to be okay?" Blake asked Emmett and looked at me.

"We can't promise anything." Emmett said to Blake and then it hit me that Bella and the baby both might not make it at all .

It took two more hours and finally Carlisle walked out of the emergency doors in scrubs. He gave us a small smile as he approached. He took a chair and sat down. "Breath Edward, they're both alive." I let out a huge sigh and felt like the world had just been lifted off my shoulders. "Bella is banged up, she's got a pretty big bruise on the side of her head, her leg is broken and a lot of glass scratched her face up. God must have been watching because that baby was barely touched. Other then the seat belt tightening up on her stomach the baby is fine. We're keeping her for a couple days and then she's on bed rest for awhile."

"Is mom okay?" Blake asked as he woke up from his nap he was taking on the couch next to me. I kissed his forehead and bushed his hair back.

"Yeah buddy she's okay." I told him. "Can I see her."

"Yeah, follow me." I followed Carlisle back to room 311. When I opened the door Bella laid in the hospital bed, she looked so small and fragile. Her face was scratched and she had a bruise on her forehead that kind of went to her eye. Her leg was in a big white cast. Her hands rested on top of her stomach and she stared out the window.

"I don't wanna go to sleep again." Bella said weakly not taking her eyes off the window. I grabbed the chair and pulled it over to her bed.

"I'm not letting you sleep." I said and she turned towards me. The bruise was worse than I though. "Hey baby."

"Hi." Bella said as tears filled her eyes and she placed a hand on my cheek.

"I don't think you understand how scared I was when I heard what happened. God Bella, so many things went through my head. I thought you were dead." I whispered.

"I'm not," she said stroking my cheek "Joshua and I are fine." I leaned over and kissed her growing belly. "My leg hurts."

"It's broken, it's gonna hurt for awhile sweetie."

"Edward, are the kids here? I don't know if I should let them see me. I look horrible with my face all scratched and bruised."

"Why don't I go get them and you sit here, they'll be fine." I leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. I walked back into the waiting room and another person had joined my family. Mike.

"No I'm not going anywhere." Blake screamed as Mike tried to drag him out of the room but Blake dug his feet into the ground.

"Hey, let him go." I said picking Blake up and handing him to Emmett. "Are you honestly going to start this right now while Bella is laying in a hospital bed. Blake is staying with us, Mike."

"No he's not. He is my son, Edward. You think you're all high and mighty because you picked Bella up off her sorry poor ass and gave her all this money and power. He's mine, not yours. I get to make the decision of if he's staying with me or not." Mike yelled.

"You are nothing to that little boy except a man that he has to spend two days with during the week. I am his father." I said pointing a finger at him "So if I were you I would make like easier and just sign over the custody papers." Mike looked around and finally looked back at me.

"I'm not signing shit over to you. Because deep down inside you know Bella still cares about me. Why do you think she kept letting me take him?" I stayed silent "That's what I thought. For Bella's sake, I'll let him stay. But I'm getting him tomorrow, and he better come with me." When Mike left Blake walked over to me and pulled on my hand to get me to look down at him.

"Don't let him take me, dad." Blake whispered when I bent down to his level. He wrapped his arms around my neck and held on for dear life.

"I'm not going to let him take you anywhere." I said standing with Blake and resting him on my hip. I took Maggie's hand and led them back to Bella. When Maggie say her she tried running forward but I yanked her back. "No you can't run and jump on mommy. You have to be very gentle." I set Blake on the side of the bed and set Maggie on the other side.

"Hi mommy." Blake said smiling "You look pretty." Bella laughed and tears filled in her eyes.

"Thank you baby." Bella said taking his hand and kissing it. She looked at Maggie and she just clutched her lap to her chest. "I'm okay, sweet pea."

"I scared, mommy." Maggie said quietly. Maggie leaned forward and gently kissed Bella on the cheek. "You get betta."

"I'm going to get better honey." Bella smiled. Blake touched Bella's belly.

"Is baby Josh okay?" he asked.

"Yup, he's perfect." I told them as I placed my hands on my hips and watched them interact with Bella.

"Woshie." Maggie said smiling and kissed Bella's belly. She kissed it a little too hard and it made Bella winch.

"Ow, Maggie." Bella said softly. Maggie jumped off the bed and ran over to me and grabbed onto my leg. "Maggie," Bella reached for her but Maggie didn't move. Tears formed in Bella's eyes again. Maggie always came to Bella.

"Maggie, come over here." Blake said ushering Maggie over but she didn't move. She just shook her head. I picked Maggie up and rested her on my hip.

"Maggie go sit back with mommy, you're making her sad not sitting by her." I said into Maggie's ear.

"I hurt her." Maggie said softly. I sat where Maggie and just left and rested her in my lap.

"You just pressed a little too hard on my belly, baby." Bella said brushing hair back from Maggie's back. "I promise I'm not mad at you." Blake moved himself so he was laying down next to Bella and she wrapped an arm around him.

"I wanna lay wif mommy." Maggie whispered. Bella moved over as much as she could. I laid down next to her and rested Maggie on my chest.

"I love you baby." I said kissing Bella's forehead.

"I love you too Edward." Bella said smiling up at me. I looked down at my little family as they all started slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

Kind of short but I just wanted to get one in. I'm so pumped for the next one I'm already writing it. Tell me what you think. Review

-A


	6. Oh Baby

Sorry guys for the delayed story. I had some family issues and they come first. Here is the new chapter.

22 : Taylor Swift

* * *

**Oh Baby**

"Want some tea?" I offered to Bella as she sat on the living room couch with her leg propped up on a pillow.

"No thanks." she mumbled as she wrapped the blanket she had around her and changed the channel on the television.

"Babe, you gotta eat." I said setting a bowl of Cheetos on the table. It had been a little over three weeks since the accident and Bella was still pissed about being in a cast. But today, she was acting different.

"Edward, please just leave me alone." Bella sunk further into the couch. I walked over and sat on the table in front of the couch.

"Bella, talk to me. What's wrong?" I asked resting my elbows on my knees. Bella looked down at her cast.

"I miss my mom." Bella whispered. Then it hit him, today was the day Bella's mom died two years ago.

"Awh, baby I'm sorry. I totally forgot about what today is." I said brushing some hair back from her face. "Want me to stay home with you today?"

"Kinda," Bella said looking at me "I don't wanna be alone. I have nothing to do while the kids are at school."

"Scoot over," I said as Bella leaned forward and I sat down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Why don't you remind me." She said snuggling into my side. I placed my hand on top of her growing belly.

"Let's see I remember sitting alone in a booth at Miles Cafe, and seeing this beautiful brown haired girl just across the way with this adorable little boy." I said "And I remember the little boy looked at me and waved and I was just smitten with him."

"You were just smitten with the little boy, Mr. Cullen?" Bella laughed.

"I was until I met his mother. Then I was smitten with her as well. She was the best thing that ever happened to me." I heard Bella sniffle and looked at her. "Baby.."

"I'm sorry," Bella said wiping at her eyes "I just get so emotional at the dumbest things." She placed her hands over her belly and smiled "Just two more months and we get to meet this little man."

The front door opened and Maggie's voice echoed through the house "Mommy!"

"In here sweetie." Bella laughed at Maggie ran in followed by Alice and Blake behind her. Maggie ran over and came face to face with Bella's belly.

"Hi brother." Maggie said and kissed the belly.

"Your kids have way more energy than mine." Alice laughed sitting on the arm of the couch.

"And then for gym we played basketball." I heard Blake tell Bella. "And I got my math paper back, and got one wrong."

"It's okay, we'll work on some problems together." Bella said kissing the top of his head.

"We going to grandma's for dinner?" Maggie asked playing with Bella's fingers. "That's what Aunt Ali said."

"Yes baby we're going to grandma's." Bella smiled. I forgot about those family dinners.

**BPOV 1 Month Later**

"Emmett stop touching me." I groaned as Emmett poked my belly "It's not a toy."

"It's funny looking." Emmett laughed. Rosalie walked up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow."

"Emmett, leave her alone." Rosalie said bouncing Royce on her hip. Emmett reached for Royce but Rosalie moved away and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just one more month and this little guy is coming out." I said carefully standing up. "My stomach is killing me." I placed a hand on my growing stomach as the baby kicked.

"You okay?" Alice asked placing a hand under my elbow as we walked into the kitchen. "Want me to call Edward?"

"No, I'm fine." I said taking a deep breath as I grabbed a bottle of water. I didn't want to bother Edward at work.

"You sure, your face is kind of pale Bella." Esme said walking over and placing a hand on my forehead "You're kind of warm too." A pain went through my stomach.

"I'm not okay." I said grabbing my stomach. "I think something is wrong with the baby."

"Don't panic," Alice said helping me to the door "everything's going to be fine. Emmett call Edward." Rosalie handed Royce to Emmett and kissed them both.

"I'll call Carlisle and tell him we're on our way." Esme said as we climbed into the car.

"Alice," I said quietly as we sat in the backseat on the drive to the hospital "I'm scared. This has never happened before."

"Bella look at me," Alice took my hand in hers "everything is going to be fine. Emmett is calling Edward and he'll be there when we get to the hospital." I squeezed Alice's hand as another pain went through me.

**EPOV**

"Where is she?" I asked Rosalie, Alice and Esme when I rushed into the waiting area with a sleeping Maggie in my arms.

"The doctor is looking at her. Carlisle is in there as well, she wanted him in there." Esme said trying to calm me down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't even know," Alice said looking at me "one minute her and Emmett were joking around and the next thing we know she says she's not okay. She got really pale."

"Edward," I turned to see Carlisle walk in "you need to come with me." I handed Maggie to Esme and followed Carlisle. "We're delivering the baby soon."

"Carlisle, the baby isn't due for another month!" I told him "What the hell is going on."

"Bella has abdominal pain and vaginal bleeding. She's going into labor early, Edward. Plus the baby's heart rate is dropping." Carlisle said standing out the room Bella was in. "We didn't tell her that the baby's heart rate is dropping, she's already freaking out enough as it is."

"Alright let me go in." I said moving around Carlisle. When I walked into the room there were about five other people in there. two nurses were helping Bella's legs into stirrups. I walked over to her "Hey baby."

"Edward," Bella turned to me and I could see she was crying "I'm so scared. They said that the baby is coming, but I'm not due yet. I don't get why."

"Bella, love just relax. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Bella, you ready to start pushing?" The doctor said as she got into position at the end of the bed. Bella nodded. I held Bella's hand as she came up and pushed down. She counted to ten and fell back. "Good job, Bella."

"You're doing great baby." I said kissing her forehead. Bella went back up for another push.

"Good, I see the baby's head." I saw Bella's face scrunch up in pain.

"She didn't have time for an epidural."The nurse who was holding Bella's other hand said reading my mind. Bella started crying and the nurse tried to calm her down. "Bella, you're doing great just one more push."

"It hurts so bad." Bella cried. "Please just get him out."

"One more," the doctor said. Bella came up one last time and I watched as the doctor pulled the baby out. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck." the doctor mumbled. Two other nurses went to help the doctor then handed off the baby.

"Why isn't he crying?" Bella asked trying to look for the baby. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Bella calm down." The nurse said as Bella tried to sit up.

"We're gonna need you to step out." Another nurse said coming around.

"No, I'm staying with my wife." I looked down at Bella and noticed her eyes weren't open. "Bella?"

"She's bleeding." The doctor said loudly and two other nurses rushed over to assist. I couldn't believe what was happening. A nurse dragged me out into the hall and then shut the door in my face. I slowly made my way back to the waiting room and sat next to my mom.

"Edward," Esme said and placed a hand on my back. I never cried, ever but I don't know why but I burst into tears. "She's gonna be okay, Edward."

* * *

Two hours is how long I've been sitting in the waiting room. Two long hours of doing nothing but waiting.

"Daddy?" Maggie said as she climbed into my lap. "Is mommy okay?"

"Hopefully, sweetie." I said the top of her head. "Why don't you go home with Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice?"

"What if mommy wake up?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "She gonna need me."

"I promise when I hear something I'll call you." I kissed the top of her head and stood up. "Alice, Rose, go on home."

"You sure?" Alice said setting down the magazine she was reading.

"Yeah," I handed Maggie to Rosalie "make sure she gets some sleep. I'll call you when I find anything out." Once they all left I sat there and waited, and waited. After twenty minutes a doctor walked in.

"Are you with Isabella Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes," I said standing "is she okay?"

"For a moment we couldn't stop the bleeding, and she was very frantic when she didn't hear the baby cry, so that combined made her pass out." the doctor explained "But we stopped the bleeding and Bella is awake."

"Oh thank god," I said taking a deep breath. "The baby, how is the baby."

"The cord was wrapped around his neck, but I think I got it off fast enough. He's now down in NICU, so they'll send up a full report on him in a little. For now, why don't you go see your wife."

"Thank you so much." I said and walked back to Bella's room. Unlike before when it was crowded with people, it was now completely empty, like nothing had happened. Bella sat in her bed staring down at her hands. I walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. "Hey Bells."

"What did I do wrong?" Bella asked. She kept staring at her hands, she wouldn't look at me. "Why isn't the baby here?"

"He's in NICU." I told her. I heard Bella whimper and it broke my heart.

"Tell me everything, please." she begged.

"His cord was wrapped about his neck." I said quietly. Bella sniffled and I could tell that she thought this was her fault.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"I don't know, Bella." I said. I took her face in my hands and turned it towards me so I could look her in the eyes. "This is not your fault."

"It is-"

"No," I said cutting her off. "it's not." Bella looked at me for a moment then nodded. I wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. There was a knock at the door and a nurse walked in.

"Hi, I don't mean to interrupt but I'm nurse Jane." she said smiling "You're doctor went off on her break and I'm here to deliver you some news about your baby."

"Is he okay?" Bella asked.

"He's perfect. Usually babies born a month early are a little small for their size but he's at a perfect weight, we just needed to make sure his lungs were okay. Their honestly fine, we thought because the cord that there would be some trouble breathing but he's a healthy seven pound baby."

"Really, he's fine?" Bella asked smiling.

"Yeah, do you wanna hold him?" Jane asked. Bella nodded. "Casey, bring the baby in." Another nurse wheeled in a sleeping baby wrapped in a blue blanket and blue hat on his head. Jane reached down and grabbed the baby and placed him in Bella's arms.

"He's perfect." Bella said crying and smiling. "Hi Josh, I'm your momma." I ran my finger over his tiny cheek.

"Hi buddy." I said smiling as Josh's eyes opened a little "I'm your daddy." Bella looked over at me and I kissed her. "You did so good baby."

"I couldn't have done it without you." she said smiling.

**BPOV 2 Weeks Later**

"Shh," I said rocking a crying Joshua. It was close to three in the morning and Edward had work at five so I didn't want to wake him up. "momma's here." I walked around the kitchen trying to calm him down. I grabbed his bottle and thankfully he started eating.

"Not sleeping again is he?" I turned to the doorway and saw Edward standing there. "Want me to feed him?" he asked walking in.

"No." I said giving him a small smile "Go back to bed, you have work in two hours."

"I'm fine Bella." Edward said as he yawned "Let me have him." I bit my lip but handed Josh over to Edward. I sighed and leaned up against the counter.

"Everyone wants to come over and see him." I told Edward

"I know," Edward laughed "he's a celebrity."

"We have teacher conferences tomorrow." I told Edward. "We have to go, we missed the last one."

"Okay, I'll just work half a day." Edward said setting the bottle on the table and burping Josh. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll take care of the baby."

"Nice try," I said smiling. "you need your sleep."

"Mama," Blake said walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes "my tummy hurts." I walked over and picked him up.

"You're probably hungry baby, you didn't eat a lot for dinner." I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some crackers and grabbed some cheese. I placed Blake on a bar stool and he dug in.

"Baby's asleep." Edward smiled "I'll go put him to bed then I'll head back to bed myself."

"I'll see you later." I told him as he walked over and kissed me "Sleep tight."

"Night daddy." Blake waved as he shoved a cracker with cheese on it in his mouth. "I feel better mommy."

"Good," I said cleaning up the crackers and cheese. "come on, I'll tuck you back into bed." I took Blake's hand and we walked towards his room and he climbed into his racecar bed. "Love you, baby." I kissed the top of his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Blake is an excellent student." Blake's first grade teacher, Mrs. Cole told us. "He's very talkative, has a lot of friends he's such a pleasure to have an class."

"Good, I'm glad. " I said smiling.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking but are you Blake's biological father?" Mrs. Cole asked Edward. "Because whenever we talk about families Blake always makes sure to clarify that he has two dads."

"No, I'm his step father." Edward smiled.

"You have to understand that we don't have a good relationship with Blake's biological father, he usually just calls Edward his main father, so if he mentions just his dad it's usually Edward." I told her.

"And he says that you recently just had a baby?" Mrs. Cole said "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I said smiling and squeezed Edward's hand "A healthy little boy, his name is Joshua."

"How adorable. Well, I know how hard it is to be away from your child after just giving birth, so once again I have no complaints about Blake and he is a pleasure."

"She was nice." Edward said as we walked to our car after meeting Blake's teacher.

"Yeah." I sighed as Edward opened the door for me to get into the car. "I'm so tired." Joshua woke up again just as Edward left this morning.

"I told you I should have just stayed home." Edward mumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot. "You never listen."

"Edward, don't." I said looking out the window.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't tell me I don't listen when I do." I told him. "I listen to everything you tell me."

"Bella, you don't. I told you last night that I could stay up and take care of the baby but all you wanted to do was send me to bed. Maybe once in awhile you should ask for help."

"Edward, I don't want to bother you. And the hell, I do ask for help!" I yelled at him.

"Bella, no you don't." Edward said stopping at a red light. I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes. "Bella, honestly don't start." I held back my tears and faced forward.

"Go." I said staring at the green light. We stayed silent the whole ride home.

* * *

I couldn't control that sobs that overtook me when I got home. I raced upstairs and jumped into the shower, and the tears began to fall. Once I felt that all the tears were gone. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I brushed my hair and changed into a pair of leggings and one of Edward's old college sweaters. When I walked downstairs Esme had arrived with Joshua, Maggie and Blake.

"Did my teachers like me?" Blake asked running up to me when I walked into the living room.

"Yes they liked you." I said leaning down and kissing the top of his head. Dutch ran into the room and licked Blake's face.

"Mommy I hold Woshie." Maggie smiled as she pulled me towards Joshua who was asleep in his carrier.

"You did? You're such a big girl." I told her. "Thanks for watching them." I told Esme.

"It's no problem. They're always welcome, and Josh wasn't even fussy." Esme said smiling. "You okay, Bella. You're eyes look a little red."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said taking Joshua out of his Carrier and rocking him. "Was Edward here, when you arrived?"

"He's working on the old car in the garage." Blake said playing with Dutch.

"Alright, well I gotta get going. I'll see you next week." Esme waved to the kids and left.

"Alright, both of you need a shower so go on up and then when you're done call down and I'll tuck you guys in." I told them both. I set Josh in his baby swing and cleaned up the kitchen a little. The garage door opened and I heard Edward walk into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." I heard him say. I looked over and saw him tickle Joshua's belly. He turned and we both locked eyes. "I'm going to go shower."

"Okay." I nodded. I locked all the doors and then carried Josh upstairs to our room. Edward was out of the shower and I handed Josh to him. "I gotta tuck the kids in." I tucked Blake in and walked into Maggie's room.

"You fighting wif daddy?" Maggie asked as I tucked her into her princess bed. How did this little girl always know what was going on? Dutch trotted into the room and laid in bed with Maggie.

"Nope, we're fine." I said kissing the top of her head. "Sleep tight baby." I walked back into my room and Edward had put Josh in his crib next to our bed. Edward was sitting behind his desk in the corner of the room.

"Come here." Edward said patting his lap. I slowly walked over and he pulled me in his lap. He ran his thumb under my eyes. "I hate that I made you cry." I just shrugged and looked at my lap. "Baby I'm sorry."

"Me too." I said "I do need to start asking for help more, I just don't want to bother you."

"And I love you for that, but I'm here to help, okay?" he said.

"Yeah." I said smiling. Edward leaned forward and kissed me. "You're the best mother in the world, okay."

"Thank you, Edward." I said smiling and kissed him again.

* * *

Alright let me know what you thought. I hope you enjoyed (:

Review - Review - Review

-A


	7. Struggle

New Chapter, here it is. Hope you enjoy, thank you for all the positive reviews.

Can't Help Falling Inlove : Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

**Struggle**

"Mommy!" Blake yelled as I laid in bed and tried to get some sleep.

"Blake, stop yelling." I heard Edward scold him. "Mommy is trying to sleep, leave her alone."

"But mommy always helps me with my math." Blake said and I could hear his voice tremble. I leaned up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Come here Blake." I said loud enough for him to hear and my bedroom door opened and he flew in. Edward stood against the door frame with Joshua in his arms.

"I need help." Blake said crawling up next to me and setting his paper in his lap. "This one, I don't get it." As I explained the math problem to Blake Edward stood in the doorway and watched me with a smile on his face.

"Get it now?" I asked.

"Got it." Blake smiled and ran out of the room. Edward walked over and handed Josh to me, his green eyes looked up at me.

"Why do you keep staring at me, Mr. Cullen?" I asked smiling at Joshua as I laid him between my legs and tickled him. He was close to almost two months old and he looked a little bigger.

"I can't watch my wife?" Edward chuckled. "I like watching you with the kids, plus Blake is the only kid I know that does math problem on summer vacation..and it just happens to be our three year wedding anniversary."

"Oh my god, Edward I totally forgot!" I never forgot our anniversary. I was always the one to remember it. I didn't have time to get him a present.

"It's fine, love." he leaned forward and kissed me. "Why don't you put Josh down for a nap and come downstairs before Mike comes to get Blake." I picked up my little baby and placed him in the crib and followed Edward downstairs.

"Where are the kids?" I asked looking around the house.

"Outside playing with Dutch." I turned and Edward pushed me up against the kitchen counter. "Which leaves us with some alone time."

"I like alone time." I smiled wrapping my arms around Edwards neck, but just as I started to lean forward he turned his head and looked out the window. Mike had pulled into the driveway and Maggie's pink bouncy ball smacked against his car. Mike got out of his car screaming and grabbed Maggie by the hand and slapped her butt twice.

Edward was out of the house before I could even take in what was happening. By the time I raced outside Edward had Mike pinned to his car. I ran over to Maggie and picked her up. She was uncontrollably sobbing.

"Edward," I went over and pulled on his arm as he yelled into Mikes face.

"Don't you ever, touch one of my kids again. You will _never _get custody of Blake!" Edward screamed.

"Edward stop." I pulled on his arm again and he finally released Mike. "Go home you're not getting Blake."

"Fuck him." Edward said pulling away from me. "Get off my property now!"

"I'll see your ass in court next week." Mike yelled as he pulled out of the yard and drove away . Edward took a couple deep breaths and ran his hands through his hair. I rubbed Maggie's back and bounced her up and down.

"Blake get inside." I told him and he ran inside with Dutch. "Edward just breath, okay?"

"He hit my kid." Edward paced back and forth. "He's lucky I didn't have my gun on me because I swear to God I would have shot him."

"Edward please calm down." I told him. He took a second and looked at me. "Please." Edward ran his hands through his hair and then looked at Maggie as she buried her face in my neck.

"I'm sorry, let's go inside." Edward said wrapping an arm around my waste as we walked into the house. I walked into the kitchen and set Maggie on the counter.

"No, no momma." Maggie sobbed when I pulled away from her. I went back over and picked her up. "No weave me."

"I'm not leaving you, baby." I said rubbing her back. Edward looked at me and shook his head. "Why don't you go look for Blake." I suggested to Edward.

"My bum hurt." Maggie sniffled into my neck. I wanted to wring Mike's neck right now. "Momma what I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, sweetie." I said kissing her head and rocking her around the kitchen. "He had no right to do that."

"I hit him car with bouncy." Maggie said and I felt her tears run down my neck. "I sorry." I started up the steps and looked in Blake's room and saw him and Edward talking.

"Can I come in?" I asked. Edward nodded and I walked in and sat on the bed next to Blake, setting Maggie in my lap. "What's wrong Blake?"

"I'm so sorry, Maggie." Blake sniffled "I should have told you to not kick by my dad's car. It's all my fault he hit you."

"Blake don't say that." I said running my hand through his hair "It is not your fault."

"Blake, I don't want you going over your dad's anymore. Not until this whole court situation is settled. I need to know if you're okay with that?" Edward asked him.

"I always wanna stay here." Blake said walking over and sitting in Edward's lap. Edward kissed the top of Blake's head and hugged him tight.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You okay, Mag." I asked Maggie as she sat in my bed as I combed her hair after her bath. She nodded and squeezed her lamb. She didn't want to leave my side the rest of the night and wouldn't sleep unless it was with Edward and I.

"Blake's out cold." Edward laughed as he walked into the room and walked over behind his desk. "Nice pj's princess." Edward kissed the top of Maggie's head. Her pajama's had princesses on them.

"Thanks daddy." Maggie mumbled not taking her eyes off the television that had the news playing. Maggie for some reason loved watching the news.

"You ready to go back to work tomorrow, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as he walked into the bathroom to change.

"I guess." I sighed looking to my side and seeing a sleeping Josh in his bassinet. "I don't want to leave him."

"What 'bout me, mama?" Maggie asked. "You wanna weave me?"

"Of course not." I said kissing her cheek and setting her brush on the side table. Maggie crawled to the middle of mine and Edward's big bed and continued to watch the news.

"Maggie, " Edward said walking to his desk and sitting behind it "what are you going to do tomorrow since mommy's going to be at work?"

"I dunno." Maggie said cuddling her lamb and laying back against the pillows. I leaned back with her and brushed my hand through her curly hair.

"What are you thinking about, over there?" Edward asked me. I smiled down at Maggie as her eyes began to close and look at Edward.

"Just, I don't know where my life would be if I hadn't met you." I said looking at Edward as he propped her elbow on his desk, rested his head in his hand and looked at me. "If I hadn't met you I would never have started such an amazing family. I would still be struggling just to put Blake in school, I'd never have the amazing life I have now."

"So I take it you're glad you met me at the diner?" Edward joked. "Because if I hadn't met you Bella I wouldn't know what a family was. You think I've given you everything, you're the one that's given me something so amazing. You've given me love, a family. I love you for that." I got out of bed and walked over towards him.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I said taking his face in my hands and kissing him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Edward! Edward!" I heard someone yelling from downstairs. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed, Edward had already gotten up and was at the door. I followed after him and saw it was Emmett, and he was wasted."Brotha." Emmett said draping an arm around Edward's shoulder.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing, it's two in the morning." Edward asked as he walked Emmett into the kitchen.

"Isabella, you're looking lovely tonight." Emmett smiled then plopped into a bar stool. "I need a drink."

"Emmett what happened? And since when do you have a key to our house?" I asked and looked at Edward giving his a stare.

"Rosalie, is pissing me off. All she does is focus on the baby. The baby this, the baby that, like come on, I need some loving too. Then she talked about having another baby, and I'm like hell no, not after you," Emmett pointed at me "almost died giving birth."

"Emmett." Edward growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We got in a fight, about the whole having another baby situation. You know what, I'm a damn good father and she treats me like I'm not, so I left. All she does is bitch, and I'm over it. Where's that drink at?" Emmett slurred.

"Alright, I don't wanna hear anymore." Edward said taking Emmett by his elbow and helping him onto the couch in the living room. I grabbed a bottle of water and set it in front of him. "Here's the remote."

"Thanks man."Emmett said flopping on the couch. I pulled off Emmett's shoes, and tossed a blanket over him.

"You're going to want to call Rosalie tomorrow." Edward said as we crawled back into bed. "She probably not very happy right now."

"I would assume." I yawned and cuddled back under the covers. I heard the bedroom door open. I expected it to be Blake but when I turned it was Emmett, with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Emmett no," Edward said quietly and pointing "I know what you're going to ask and the answers no."

"Pwease Eddie," Emmett begged. He sounded like Maggie. Edward looked at me and huffed. He scooted closer to Maggie, who was in the middle of the bed and Emmett went over and took the space Edward had left.

"You're kidding me, right?" I chuckled. "Emmett sleeps with you?"

"When we were teenagers, Emmett would get drunk all the time and just want someone to sleep in the same bed as, and it always happened to be my bed." Edward huffed. I leaned across Maggie and kissed him.

"You're a good brother." I told him and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Here's your coffee guys." I said setting all the coffee in the middle of the meeting table that everyone was sitting in.

"Bella, how's the baby?" Captain McGraw asked as I started to walk out of the room. "Heard you had a little scare at the hospital."

"Yeah, we had a tiny scare." I said looking at Edward "But he's doing very good. Maybe I'll bring him in sometime."

"I'd love that." Captain McGraw said smiling. I walked out of the meeting and joined Angela back at the front desk.

"How are you doing being away from the kids?" Angela asked as she filed some papers.

"It's hard. Did I tell you what happened yesterday?" Angela shook her head no "Mike spanked Maggie, because her bouncy ball hit his car."

"Are you kidding me." She said and looked at me. "He better not get Blake, I swear to God I will kill him myself."

"Yeah, then Emmett showed up last night around two-thirty in the morning shit faced." I sighed as I handed her some files. "My life is a soap opera."

"Well," Angela said shutting the cabinet and sitting in her chair "I have some news for you...I think I'm pregnant."

"Really?" I asked smiling "Angela that's great. Did you take tests?"

"Yeah, three and they were all positive but I don't want to get to excited until I go to the doctors tomorrow, then I'll tell Felix." she said.

"Tell me what?" Felix said rounding the corner.

"How handsome you are." I said smiling and handing him a list of appointments for him today. "Love you, Felix."

"I'm watching you, Cullen." Felix said walking away and winked at Angela. My cell phone started ringing and I reached for it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" I heard someone sniffle and a baby crying in the background. "It's Rosalie, please I really need someone to talk to right now." I looked at the clock and I was off in twenty minutes.

"Hey, I'll be over in a few minutes." I told her as I grabbed my coat and purse. I mouthed to Angela I had to go and walked to the elevator. "I'm coming Rosalie."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"There you go." I said as I rocked Royce to sleep and handed him to Rosalie. "He's probably just fussy, Rose."

"Yeah I guess." She said looking down at him and I noticed she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong. Talk to me sweetie." I said taking her hand in mine. "What's on your mind."

"It's Emmett, he left last night. I haven't seen him since. For all I know he could be with some whore that he met at a bar." Rosalie cried.

"Rosalie, Emmett would never do that." I told her.

"Why wouldn't he. Have you looked at me, I don't look like I used to look. I look horrible, I feel horrible and Emmett's probably sick of looking at my ugly face every day."

"Rosalie, he came to my house last night. Yeah, he was drunk but he was not cheating on you. He loves you, Rose."

"He left me, Bella. You know when you can just feel it's the end?" I nodded "I can feel it, he's gonna leave me. I'll do anything Bella, I don't want him to leave me. I can't do this alone." After modeling Rosalie wasn't smart about her money and lost all of it, leaving her dirt poor. After meeting Emmett she learned the value of a dollar.

"He's not gonna leave you." I said quietly. Seeing Rosalie cry like this made me start to tear up a little, Rosalie never cried.

"He's the best thing that happened to me, beside's Royce." Rosalie sniffled.

"You're coming home with me, okay. We're going to settle this once and for all. I'm not going to sit here and watch my best friend cry."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That was awkward." Edward said as he leaned against the counter after dinner. I rocked Josh in my arms as he played with my long hair.

"I thought maybe they'd talk but they didn't say a single word to each other." I said biting my lip.

"Just admit that you're leaving me." I heard Rosalie yell from the living room. Edward and I looked at each other and made out way into there. "I know that's what you're gonna say."

"Rosaile-"

"Just save the whole, I'm sorry speech okay?" Rosalie had begun to cry. She held Royce in her arms and he looked so confused looking at his parents. "Just tell me and give me time to cry." Emmett looked at us and gave us a look of confusion. I handed Josh to Edward and walked over and wrapped a crying Rosalie in a hug.

"Rosalie, what the hell are you talking about?" Emmett asked looking very confused.

"I know I'm not as pretty as before, and all I do is bitch and complain but I can't help it. I'm stressed out, and I know you try to help as much as you can but sometimes I'm just so overwhelmed and I don't mean to blow up on you." Rosalie cried against my shoulder. "I'm sorry I said I wanted another baby. If you don't want one, okay. I'll never bring it up again." Royce started to fuss and Rosalie pulled away.

"Maybe we should give them a moment." Edward said to Emmett.

"No," Emmett said looking at Rosalie "you actually think I'm going to divorce you?" Rosalie wiped at her eyes and nodded.

"But I promise, if you give me another chance I'll change I promise. I won't talk about having another baby I swear." Rosalie cried.

"Rosalie, I don't want you to change. Baby, I love you for exactly the way you are and every day I look at you and you get more prettier each day. I don't ever want you thinking that you're not beautiful because you are. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did yesterday, I'm sorry. I love you more than anything and there is no way I am leaving you and Royce." Emmett walked forward and wrapped Rosalie and Royce in a hug. Edward grabbed my hand and tugged me into the kitchen.

"Good job." Edward said holding up his hand and I high fived it. "You're pretty good at that kind of stuff."

"I know." I smiled taking Josh back from him. "I'd love you forever if you'd go give the kids a bath." Edward glared at me and I leaned up and kissed him. "Love you forever."

"Yeah, yeah." Edward said walking away. I looked down at Josh and tickled his little belly.

"Your daddy is the best guy ever." I said to him. Josh smiled and chewed on my hair. Dutch walked into the kitchen and laid down in the middle of the floor. "Silly dog." I said and walked around him.

**EPOV**

It was one of those days again. I walked into the house and all I heard was the cried from all my kids and the house was a mess with toys everywhere. "Bella." I called out.

"In here." she called and I walked into the kitchen. She stood at the stove stirring something, while Joshua cried in her arms and Maggie screamed something at me. Maggie never screamed at Bella, ever.

"Mary Margret, how dare you scream at your mother like that." I said to her and she stopped screaming and looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "Just for that, no television for you tonight."

"I sowwy daddy, I so sowwy." Maggie said as her lip began to tremble and fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't say you're sorry to me." I told her "Say that to your mom." I was have flashback to when I had to yell at Blake for this.

"I sowwy mommy." Maggie said looking up at Bella as she turned the stove off.

"You're fine, sweetie." Bella said brushing hair away from Maggie's face. "Go give daddy a hug and we're going to go set you and Josh down for a nap." I bent down and opened my arms and Maggie flew in them.

"I wub you daddy." Maggie said kissing my cheek. I set her back on the floor and went over to Bella and kissed the top of her head. I took Joshua from her and he stopped crying. Bella looked down at her hands and she started crying.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"This is the first time he's stopped crying since I got home, Edward. It's like he hates when I hold him." Bella cried. It looked like the kids weren't the only ones in need of a nap.

"That's not true, come on." I said giving Bella a small push towards the steps. "Let's get you to bed too." I tucked Maggie in and checked in on Blake who was sleeping because he was sick. I walked back into my room and Bella was already in bed. I laid a sleeping Josh down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Bella whispered. "I've just been crying a lot lately."

"It's fine." I said kissing the top of her head. Get some sleep. I walked back downstairs and noticed that there was something odd in our front yard. I walked out and there sat a sign that read 'You're next' in blood.

* * *

Gasp, at the ending. L O L.

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. Let me know what you think.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	8. Beach House

This chapter is really short, I'm sorry. But I wanted to get a chapter in. The next one shall be amazing.

Best Of Me : Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed

* * *

**Beach House**

"We're going on a vacation." Esme said to everyone as we sat in her living room after family dinner. "Just to celebrate the last few weeks of summer and to celebrate Bella getting full custody of Blake."

It was official, I had gotten full custody of Blake. Just before the trial Mike's lawyer called saying that Mike dropped everything and signed over custody. He must have realized that he didn't stand a chance of getting custody of Blake, not when he smacked Maggie.

"I can't go." Edward said shaking his head "I'm on a massive case and I know the captain isn't going to let me have time off. Everyone looked at Edward.

"Come on, don't make Bella go alone." Alice said nudging Edward. "It's not going to be the whole family if you're not there."

"Alice, I honestly can't. This case is stressing me out already, I just want to get it done and over with." Edward sighed rubbing his hands over his face. I stayed silent and bounced Josh on my lap because I know that no matter what I would say, Edward would not be coming on this vacation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You were quiet tonight." Edward pointed out when we got home. I put all the kids to bed and started washing some of the dishes in the sink.

"I didn't have anything to say." I mumbled washing one of the bowls. "You're not going on vacation with us, and nothing I say can change that."

"Love," Edward said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "please don't be mad at me. I can't take off, please understand that."

"I understand Edward." I said shutting off the sink and turning to face him. I just hating being away from you for long periods of time.

"It's okay a week Bella." Edward said kissing the top of my head. I stayed quiet and stared at his shirt. "Baby what's up?"

"I'm just scared, Edward." Tears prickled at my eyes.

"Scared about what? Talk to me."

"I'm scared that when I come back you won't be here. That you'll leave." I look a deep breath "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, but I don't want you being scared. I'm not Mike, Bella. I'm not leaving you no matter what."

"I know." I wiped my tears away and looked up at him. "I didn't mean to break down on you like that."

"It's fine." Edward said rubbing my arms. "I'm always gonna be here for you Bella, always.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Daddy you coming?" Maggie asked Edward as he strapped her into her car seat. "We play on beach."

"I can't come baby." Edward said looking at her "I have to stay here and work but next vacation I promise that I'll be there."

"Promise?" Blake said from the third back seat.

"Of course." Edward said smiling at him. "Be good for your mom, it's just gonna be here." I finished strapping Josh into his car seat and met Edward at the back of the car. "You got everything, clothes, toys.."

"Yeah, I've got everything." I said giving him a small smile. "I'm gonna miss you, Edward." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"Call me when you get to the beach house, and let me know how the drive went." He bend down and kissed me. "Be safe, and I love you." I got into the car and prepared myself for the two hour drive to the beach house.

Those two hours turned out being horrible. Maggie was crabby, Blake kept complaining that he wanted Edward and Josh was being fussy. "Mommy, please I want daddy." Blake whined as I dragged the last suitcase into the house.

"Blake I already said no." I huffed as I set his suitcase in his room. "Now stop whining or you're grounded." I walked back downstairs and looked at Josh as he slept peacefully in his rocking chair. Maggie was sitting on the floor smashing her dolls into the floor.

"Hey Bella," Alice said walking her with her two sons Luke and Bryan and her husband Jasper. Alice walked over to Josh and peaked at him. "Awe, look at him."

"Hey Mag's." Jasper said as he bent down to pick up Maggie but she crawled away. "Wow, someone's crabby."

"We're going to find Blake." Luke and Bryan said as they ran upstairs. Alice came over to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"They're all crabby." I sighed running a hand over my face. "This vacation has already turned out horrible."

"You know if you need anything we're just a house away." Jasper said walking over to the fridge and grabbing a Coke.

"Mommy, I wanna go home." Maggie said from the couch.

"Mary Margret, for the tenth time we are not going home." I told her. "I understand you miss your dad but he's not coming." Maggie's lip quivered and tears fell down her face. I walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay mommy." Maggie said wiping her eyes "I promise not to talk 'bout daddy."

"No sweetie, it's fine." I kissed the top of her head. "Why don't we go lay you down for a nap?" Maggie nodded and I scooped her up in my arms.

"We're going to take Blake with us for tonight, okay?" Alice said. I looked as Jasper walked down the steps with all three boys.

"Yeah, go ahead." I told her. I went over and kissed the top of Blake's head. "I love you baby."

"Love you too, mom." Blake said hugging me around my waist. "See you tomorrow." I walked as they made their way to Alice's house. I set Maggie on the ground and picked up a sleeping Josh.

"Come on, baby." I said as I took Maggie's hand and led her to my room. I set Josh in his crib and climbed into bed with Maggie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pot and pans, that's what I heard banging. I turned and looked at the clock as it glowed 12:45pm. I tip toed out of bed and made my way slowly into the kitchen and clicked on the light. "Mike?!"

"Bell-la," Mike said slurring his words. "wow, you're looking good." Mike slowly started to come closer to me but I backed away.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked.

"Does that matter." I backed up and slammed into the wall. I was trapped. "What does matter is you."

"Mike, Blake isn't here. Just leave okay? I promise I won't tell anyone that you were here." I said quietly. "Please Mike."

"Beautiful Isabella." Mike said brushing his hand over my cheek. "_My_ beautiful Bella." He hand traveled lower and gently gazed my breast.

"I'm not your Bella." I said slamming my knee against his groin. He came up fast and slapped me across the face. I felt my lip split open. I pushed him back and ran up the steps to my room and locked the door.

"Mommy?" Maggie said sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Emmett's number.

"Sup?" Emmett answered on the third ring.

"Emmett, Mike is in my house. Emmett please, hurry." I didn't notice that tears were falling down my face.

"What? Alright stay there, hide in a closet I'm coming right now." Emmett said and hung up. I picked up Maggie and carried her into the closet.

"Sit here baby." I said setting her on the floor. I went and grabbed Josh and climbed into the closet with Maggie.

"Mommy, we gonna die?" Maggie whispered as she clung to my side. "I no wanna die."

"We're not gonna die." I whispered to her. Silence fell over the house and the next thing I heard was Emmett pounding on my door. I climbed out of the closet and unlocked the door.

"Bella!" Emmett said coming forward and wrapping me in a hug. I looked behind him and notice Jasper and Carlisle had came with him.

"Emmett it was horrible." I sobbed against his chest. "I'm so scared."

"Here Bella, let me have the baby." Jasper said quietly. I handed Josh over and looked down at Maggie as she clung to my leg. "Come on, pumpkin." Jasper held out his hand to her.

"Go on, Maggie." I said giving her a small smile. Maggie grabbed Jasper's hand followed him out of the room.

"Let me get a good look at your face." Carlisle said walking over and taking my face in his hands. "Got one hell of a hand print on your face, it'll go away by tomorrow. Cut lip as well, that'll be gone in maybe a week or so."

"I want Edward, please make him come. Please." I begged. Emmett wrapped me back in a hug and let me cry against his chest.

* * *

"Here's some more coffee." Esme said handing me my mug of warm coffee. "You doing okay Bella?"

"I just want Edward." I told her. "I feel safe when he's here." I took a sip of coffee and set it on the table. "Thank you for being here with me."

"It's no problem. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Esme ran a hand on top of my head "You're like my daughter Bella, and I want to protect you."

"I love you for that, Esme." I said smiling at her. "Without you I honestly don't know where I'd be. You've helped me though so much."

"What are mom's for?" she said winking at me. The sound of tires crunching on gravel caught our attention. Esme checked her watch and smiled. "That's probably your husband." I popped out of my seat and ran outside.

Edward stood at the trunk of his SUV unloading his bags. I ran down the steps and threw myself into his arms. "Bella." Edward sighed squeezing me "I was so worried. When Carlisle called me and told me what happened I came straight here."

"I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't call you but after that I needed you. I'm so sorry. I'll tell the captain it was all my fault." I apologized.

"The captain understands." Edward said rubbing my back "I would have come weather he liked it or not."

"Come on, let's go inside." I said pulling away. Edward grabbed his bags and followed me inside.

"Hello my loving son." Esme said smiling as she hugged Edward "I'm glad you're here. It didn't feel complete without you."

"I'm glad I'm here too." Edward said hugging her back "I'm going to go set these upstairs." While Edward was upstairs Esme kissed my cheek and said her goodbye.

"I'll have Rosalie bring the kids back over around five." She said as she walked away.

"Babe, where are the kids at?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen. I followed after him.

"They're with Rosalie and Emmett for the day." I said jumping up and sitting on the counter. "They'll be back around five."

"Let me see the face." Edward took my chin in his hand and turned my face side to side. "Lips busted."

"It's fine, Carlisle said it'll be gone in a few days." I said touching the side of his face."I'm so glad you're here." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I don't like being away from you."

"Want me to cook for you?" Edward said backing away and going over to the cabinet and grabbed some spaghetti. "Your favorite."

"Yes it is." I said hoping off the counter and giving him a long kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I have a surprise for you." I said to Blake and Maggie as I bounced Josh on my hip. We were standing on the back porch of the Beach house and Edward was right inside in the living room.

"I wuv, prize!" Maggie said clapping her hands together.

"Alright then both of you go and see what it is." I said opening the back door as they raced inside and then all I heard was Maggie and Blake screaming of delight. When I walked inside Edward had Blake and Maggie in each arm.

"Dad you came!" Blake smiled as he wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. "I knew you'd come, I knew it."

"Daddy, my birthday morrow." Maggie said squeezing Edward's cheeks together.

"I know, and I might have gotten you a gift. Just maybe." He smiled and set Maggie and Blake on the ground. Edward walked over and took Josh from my arms. "Hey little guy." Josh cooed and tapped his little hands over Edward's stubble.

"He missed you too." I said as Josh drooled a little. "We all did."

"Edward, please get the chips." I said as I set up some plates and cups outside at the picnic table by our beach house. A lot of kids were going to be here today along with family and I needed to make sure I had enough food

"Bella, everything looks perfect." Esme said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Relax." I looked around at all the pink balloons, pink table cloths, pink everything. It was Maggie's favorite color.

"I know." I sighed as I walked back into the house and noticed that Dutch was laying on the living room couch. "How'd he get here?"

"Felix brought him." Edward smiled as he rubbed Dutch's head. "Nice of him, wasn't it." Edward loved Dutch so much.

"Very nice." I sighed and walked into the kitchen where Angela stood with Rosalie and Alice. "Can you hand me one of those." I pointed to a beer in the corner. Alice gave me a strange look and handed it over.

"You never drink." Rosalie chuckled "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm stressed, okay? I don't know if I have enough food. Edward won't tell me what he got Maggie and I know it's going to be something super crazy and something I told him not to get her." I sighed.

"Bella, you're doing a great job. The kids that are here are enjoying the party, and being able to play in the water. Let's just hope no one drowns." Angela said.

"Stop." I said taking a sip of my beer "I don't want to think about that." I finished off my beer and reached for another when Edward came around and grabbed my hand before I could touch the can. "What are you doing?"

"No more, Bella." Edward said wrapping his other hand around my waist and pulling me away from the drinks. "Present time." he kissed my ear and gave me a little nudge forward. Everyone gathered around as I sat down on the bench with Maggie and she started opening her gifts one by one.

Esme and Carlisle got Maggie a big plastic house that would be at the house when we went back home. Alice and Jasper got her a full trunk of princess dresses, shoes too. Rosalie and Emmett got her a very girly baseball uniform. "Hey, I think it's awesome." Emmett said smiling. Blake made Maggie a picture, and she loved it very much. Last, was Edward's gift.

"Daddy!" Maggie called smiling and Edward popped his head out of the doorway. "Come out, please."

"Bella, cover her eyes." Edward said and I placed my hands over Maggie's tiny eyes. Edward stepped out and in his arms was a tiny black kitten, with one white dot behind its ear. He walked over and placed the kitten in Maggie's lap and I uncovered her eyes.

"Ahh!" Maggie screamed as she picked up the kitten and snuggled it too her chest. "I wuv it daddy." Edward picked Maggie up and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, baby." Edward said kissing the top of her head. Edward took the kitten back and placed it inside. We continued the party and had cake and then it was finally time for everyone to start leaving.

"Best birthday ever!" Maggie squealed as she jumped into her bed. I picked up the kitty and placed it next to her.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Ginny!" Maggie said and picked up Ginny and placed her on her tiny chest. "She's gonna be the best kitty ever!"

"Be gentle with the kitty and try to get some sleep, you big four year old." I said kissing the top of her head and slowly making my way downstairs. Edward sat on the couch with Josh in his arms and Dutch laying next to them. I sat down next to them. "I told you not to get her a cat." I rubbed my hand over my face.

"I know, but she really wanted it. And I think she deserves it." Edward said taking a sip of his water.

"I know, but it's another thing for me to pick up after." I looked at Josh as he slept in Edward's arms so peacefully. "I just really wish you would've discussed it over with me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Edward said turning off the television and standing up. He held out his hand and I reached for it and pulled myself up and followed him upstairs to our room. Edward placed Josh in his crib and we climbed into bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" I whispered to Edward as I cuddled up against his side. I felt him shift so he was looking at me.

"Of course, what's wrong Bella?"

"Do you ever think about what your life would be like if you never met me? Because sometimes I feel like if you never met me, your life would be better." I said quietly.

"Bella, I don't think you understand but I don't want a life if it's not with you. I love you and I love you even more every single day." he said "Why are you saying this? Where do you think you'd be if we never met?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd be dead."

* * *

I know it's short but I just wanted to give you a chapter. Who saw Breaking Dawn Part 2?

I DID?! And it was amazing, I cried at the end that's how beautiful it was. I am honestly so in love.

I love Esme and Carlisle. I'm thinking of writing a story about them, hmmm.

Well let me know what you think about the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. The next one shall be up soon.

-A


	9. Short But Sweet

This is super duper short, but only because I wanted to give you a little peak at the next chapter. So here is your sneak preview. Enjoy.

* * *

**Short but Sweet**

"Daddy?" Maggie said crawling into Edward's lap as we watched television.

"What is it princess?" Edward said sitting her properly on his lap.

"Um, well we got's to talk." Maggie said playing with her feet. I knew what this was about, and it was hard not to giggle while I watched.

"What about?" Edward asked as his face scrunched into confusion.

"Welp. I'm having a friend over morrow. His name Brandon." Maggie blushed. "He's my boyfriend." Edward's mouth dropped open.

"No." Edward said looking at me "Did you agree to let this boy over?"

"Edward," I chuckled "they're four."

"Daddy!" Maggie said as tears formed in his eyes "Don't be mean, pwease let me him ova."

"Absolutely not." Edward said crossing his arms over his chest. Tears started falling down Maggie's face and she ran upstairs.

"That was harsh." Blake said from the love seat. He stopped playing his DS and looked at Edward "Really dad, they're four."

"Seriously Edward, the worst that can happen is they share a juice box." I looked over at Josh as he played with a couple of toys on the floor. "And yes, I did agree that this boy can come over."

"Whatever." Edward mumbled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Baby, you need to come with me." I took his hand. "Blake watch Josh." I pulled Edward up the steps and into Maggie's room where he laid in her bed crying.

"GO AWAY!" Maggie yelled when Edward and I walked in. I walked over and scooped her up in my arms. I felt her hot tears when she buried her face in my neck.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Maggie," Edward sighed "your boyfriend can come over tomorrow." Maggie stopped crying and looked over at Edward.

"Really?" She asked and sniffled.

"Yeah."

"You don't hate me daddy, right?" Maggie asked resting her head on my shoulder. Edward came over and rubbed Maggie's back.

"I could never hate you, princess. I just don't like boys." Edward laughed and so did I. "Oh god, when you get older it's going to be rough."

"Well get through it." I said placing a hand on his cheek. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss. "Plus, we have a long time to go so don't worry."

"You're gonna wuv him daddy." Maggie said clapping her hands together. "I promise."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brandon was the cutest little boy I'd ever seen, aside from Blake and Josh. He was tall for his age and his a flop of blonde hair. "Come on, we'll play outside." Maggie said grabbing his hand and leading him to the back door, with Dutch right behind them. I looked at Edward who stood watching out the window with Ginny, Maggie's cat in his arms.

"Edward, get away from the window." I laughed and pulled him into the kitchen. "Do you have your tux for Jasper and Alice's party?" They were renewing their vows.

"Yes." Edward grumbled as he sat in a bar stool, still holding the cat.

"Stop being so grumpy, I don't know how many time I have to tell you that they are four years old, he's not trying to get in her pants."

"I don't like her being with boys, I want her to be a lesbian." He said resting his head in his hand. Ginny jumped out of his arms.

"Stop it, you're just being a grump." I walked over and turned him so I could stand between his legs. "It's a play date, I bet she'll be over him by Friday."

"Whatever." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Where's Josh?"

"Napping, and Blake is surprisingly asleep too. Maybe it's because you two stayed up till almost midnight last night playing that NHL 13 Xbox game."

"Sorry babes, it's a good game." Edward said giving me one of his heart breaking smiles.

"Do it again, and I'll hide it." I smiled.

"No balls." Edward joked.

"That's what you think." The backdoor opened and Maggie ran into the kitchen.

"Can you make us food, mommy?" Maggie asked.

"Sure sweetie, I'll make turkey sandwiches." I removed myself from Edward and walked around the counter.

"Thanks." Maggie ran back outside.

"Boys are going to take my little girl away from me." Edward laid his head on the counter. He was such a baby.

"Edward, how do you think I'm going to feel when girls take Blake and Josh away?"

"You're a women, just produce another child." he chuckled.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." I said throwing a dish towel at him. "Just for that I don't think I'm ever having sex with you again." His head popped up for the counter.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed and started making the kids food.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Word on the street is that Maggie has a boyfriend." Emmett asked us as we stood in Alice's backyard. The service was beautiful and now we were having a small reception in the backyard. Family only.

"Don't talk about." I said laughing "He get's super pissed." I took Edwards hand in mine. "He's just mad Maggie is growing up."

"Awe, you'll get over it." Alice smiled.

"Pussy." Jasper coughed. Edward punched him in the arm and Alice slapped him in the back of the head. Ow, the fuck."

"Don't be mean." Alice said crossing her arms. "I hope you have this reaction of we have a daughter one day."

"Alice, I'm just joking." Jasper slowing wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. Rosalie looked up and Emmett and smiled, something was going on there.

"We have news." Rosalie said quietly. She looked up at Emmett again. "I'm pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" Esme said walking up with Carlisle behind her.

"Me." Rosalie said shyly raising her hand.

"Oh honey," Esme said with tears in her eyes "I am so happy. All this grandkids are just making me so happy."

"Speaking of grandkids, where are the little ones?" Edward asked looking around the backyard.

"I put a movie on for the older ones and put Royce and Josh down for a nap." Esme said wrapping Emmett in a hug. "I'm so happy you have Rosalie."

"Me too." Emmett said pulling Rosalie into the hug. I looked up at Edward and he gave me a quick kiss. There was a scream from all the kids in the house but before we could run to them someone walked out the back door.

Mike.

* * *

Oh shit.

Hope you enjoyed the preview.

-A


	10. MrMom

Here you go. I'll try and get the next one up soon but my son's birthday is coming up and I'm focusing on him.

Hope you enjoy.

Stubborn Love : TheLummineers

* * *

"Bella." Mike said. It sounded painful for him to say my name. That's when I saw it, the gun in his hand. Edward must have seen it because in was in front of me in one second with his gun drawn.

"Mike, don't do this man." Edward said looking at him. "Let's talk this out."

"There is nothing to talk out!" Mike yelled. "I just want my family back." He sobbed. "You took everything away from me."

"Mike stop it." I yelled. "What are you doing?" The back door opened and Blake slowly stepped out. Without thinking I ran past Edward and scooped Blake up into my arms. But I only made things worse, because now I was behind Mike.

"This is mine, Edward." Mike said pointing back at me. I pressed Mike's face into my hair. "I'm not letting you take this away from me." I looked back at my family, the men were all standing in front of the women. Being the noble Cullen's that they were.

"Mike come on, don't do anything stupid. Not with Blake here." Edward said trying to reason with him.

"I'm not doing anything for you Edward." Mike said and a shot ran out. I saw Edward go limp but he shot right back, killing Mike right in heart.

"No!" I screamed running for Edward. Emmett caught me around the waist as Carlisle went over to Edward who was now laying on the ground. Rosalie came over and grabbed Blake from me. "No, he can't die."

OoOoOoOoO

"He can't die, Rosalie." I whispered to her as we sat in the waiting area. Carlisle called 911 and ambulance came as fast as they could. Alice and Esme took the kids and stayed home with them.

"Honey don't get yourself worked up. He's with the most amazing doctors. He'll be fine." Rosalie wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me. "Emmett stop pacing."

"Rose I can't." Emmett was as worked up as I was. We'd been sitting here a total of two hours and we still haven't heard anything.

"I got coffee." Jasper said walking in carrying four coffees. I took one but didn't drink it. I was too sick to my stomach.

"Guys," Carlisle walked into the room with scrubs on. "Edward is out of surgery."

"He's okay?" I asked and Carlisle shook his head yes. I almost collapsed but Rosalie's grip on me was strong.

"He's not awake but you can go see him, Bells." I took Carlisle's hand and he led me to the room that Edward was in. The bullet went through his side, thankfully it didn't hit any major arteries. He's gonna be asleep for awhile." I walked into the room and Edward lay motionless on the bed.

"How long till he wakes up?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Bella, it could be a day possibly a week." I could feel tears fall down my face. "Bella this is not your fault." I walked over and took Edward's limp hand in mine.

"But it is." I said wiping my tears. "If I would have never came into his life your son wouldn't be lying on a hospital bed fighting for his life."

"Isabella, if you didn't come into my sons life I would never have gotten to know you or my other three amazing grandchildren." Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Bella, don't blame yourself, please." I grabbed a chair and moved it over to Edward's bed so I could sit by him.

"Thank you for everything, Carlisle." I said smiling at him. I looked over at Edward and prayed that he woke up soon. But would he leave me because of the drama I had created.

**Two Days Later.**

"Momma?" I looked over towards the doorway as Maggie peaked her head into the room. It had been two days and Edward still wasn't awake. "Come here baby." Maggie ran into the room with Blake right behind her. Alice walked in holding Josh. The next thing I knew the whole Cullen family was in the room.

"How's daddy?" Maggie asked looking at Edwards sleeping body.

"He's doing okay, wanna lay with him?" Maggie nodded and I set her on the bed with Edward and she laid down. Alice handed me Josh and Blake came over to the right side of my chair. "Hi sweetie."

"Is Edward hurt because of me?" Blake asked.

"Oh god, no sweetie. I don't want you to think that this was your fault in any way." I said touching his cheek. "You wanna sit up here with Maggie too?" Blake nodded and Jasper came over and placed Blake on the other side of Edward.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" Emmett mumbled.

"Hopefully soon." I whispered "I miss him."

"Mom do you remember when we were little and I made Edward dress up as a lion?" Alice asked looking at Esme. "I wanted to reenact The Wizard of Oz, and I made Emmett be the tin man, Edward was the lion, and dad was the scarecrow."

"I remember." Esme said with tears falling down her face. "Didn't Emmett trip Edward and he fell down the steps?"

"He pushed me." A raspy voice said. We all turned and looked at Edward. His eyes slowly began to flutter open. "Emmett pushed me down the steps, he didn't trip me."

"That's right." Esme cried walking over and taking Edwards hand. "Rosalie go get Carlisle." Esme pushed the button on the bed that made Edward rise into a sitting position.

"Hey guys." Edward smiled at Blake and Maggie. They wrapped their arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Gentle," Carlisle said walking in. Blake and Maggie hopped off the bed so Carlisle could examine Edward. Once he was finished he gave Edward a hug. "You got me scared."

"Sorry dad." Edward said hugging him back. Edward turned towards me and held out a hand. I took it and he pulled me forward. "Hey baby." He looked down at little Josh.

"Shit, I'm getting paged." Carlisle said looking at his pager. He reached over and kissed Esme. "A nurse will be in here to talk to you Edward."

"Dude, I'm so happy you're awake." Emmett said walking over and hugging Edward.

"Same here," Jasper said. "you scared the shit out of us."

"Don't do that ever again." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time which made all of us laugh. "You owe me a soda." Alice said quietly.

"Edward Cullen?" A small nurse asked walking in. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm here to inform you on when you'll be able to go home." She walked forward. "Awe, he's so adorable, how old is he?" she asked looking at Josh.

"A little over three months." I said smiling down at my little green eyed boy.

"I'm Nurse Carol by the way, so Edward. You can leave in three days, but no heavy lifting. Do you have any other kids." Edward motioned to Maggie and Blake would stood next to Jasper and Alice. "Daddy can't carry you around for awhile." Nurse Carol told them. "You can probably carry the baby though. I'll have Dr. Cullen tell you more about the medication you'll need and I think that's about it."

"Cool." Edward said giving her a small smile. Carol left and the whole family kind of just stood around. "Can I have a moment alone with Bella?"

"Sure." Rosalie smiled and took Josh from me. Once everyone was gone I sat down next to Edward.

"I guess we should probably talk." Edward said picking up my hand in his. Tears fell down my face because I knew what was coming next. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't tell you how sorry I am that you are in here right now. This is all my fault." I covered my face with my hands and sobbed.

"Bella stop." Edward said removing my hands from my face. "I don't blame you, is that what you thought I was going to do? Blame you and leave you?" I nodded a yes. "Baby, when I married you I promised you I would love you forever no matter what. I'm not leaving you Bella."

"I love you Edward." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. "Mike's dead."

"I figured, I was aiming for his head but I thought the heart was better." For some odd reason I chuckled. "Did Blake see it?!"

"No, I made sure to keep his head down. I broke down when I saw you get hurt. I thought you died." I said quietly.

"But I didn't, I'm right here with you." Edward kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella, forever."

* * *

"Daddy, wook I painted you a pictcha." Maggie said rushing into the living room where Edward sat. Edward took it and leaned forward to kiss the top of her head.

"It's beautiful." Edward told her. "Why don't you go make me another one." Maggie skipped off into the kitchen and Edward leaned back against the couch. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?" I asked setting a glass of water beside him.

"My side just hurts a little, babe. Come sit with me." Edward patter the spot next to him. "It feels better when you're with me."

"Don't be a corn ball." I giggled.

"Dad, can we play Xbox later?" Blake shouted from upstairs. "Please?"

"Sure buddy." Edward shouted back up laughing. "Where's the baby?"

"Watching Maggie paint from her play swing." I said cuddling up next to him but making sure I wasn't near his injury.

"When I get better, which I will in a couple of weeks, I'm taking you out on a date." Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"Edward, you haven't taken me on a date in years."

"Exactly, I think we need the alone time. Plus, I'll get Rosalie or Alice to watch the kids and we can have the house to ourselves ."

"Oh and what do you think that means, Mr. Cullen?"

"That means that I get alone time with my beautiful wife and hopefully if I light a few candles I'll get some."

"We'll see." I laughed getting up from the couch. I walked into the kitchen and Maggie was still painting. "How's your picture going?"

"It's a picthca of me, you, Wosh, Blake and daddy." Maggie smiled up at me. I bent over and kissed the top of your head.

"Mom," Blake said running into the kitchen "Ginny won't stay out of my room." Blake hated Ginny ever since she "accidently" scratched him. Dutch walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Josh's swing.

"Just stay down here for a little, and maybe she'll be gone when you go back up later." I told him.

"Don't be mean to my cat!" Maggie said throwing Blake a death stare.

"Whatever." Blake said walking to the fridge and grabbed a water. "No one likes the cat anyway."

"You're a liar!" Maggie said throwing down her paint brush and running upstairs with tears in her eyes.

"Blake, what the heck was that?" I asked looking at him. "She didn't do anything to you why did you have to attack her?"

"Because her stupid cat is everywhere. Like look at Dutch," Blake said pointing to him on the ground "lazy and loveable."

"Blake!" Edward yelled from the living room "Get in here, and let's talk." Blake sighed and walked in the living room to talk to Edward. I picked up Josh out of his swing and walked upstairs to Maggie's room. She sat on the floor with Ginny in her lap.

"Hi sweetie." I said sitting on the floor next to her and rested Josh in my lap.

"Are you going to take Ginny away?" Maggie sniffled. "I know she's sorry for scratching Blake last week."

"I'm not taking Ginny away baby." I said kissing the top of your head. "You just have to ignore your brother when he acts like that, okay?"

"Okay." Maggie said quietly and pet Ginny. The door opened and Blake walked in and sat in front of Maggie.

"Hey, I'm sorry about making fun of Ginny. She just doesn't like me." Blake admitted to Maggie. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad Blake." Maggie said looking up at him with her big brown eyes. "Wanna hold her?"

"No, I'm good." Blake laughed.

**EPOV**

"And there are snacks in the fridge and remember that Maggie needs to take a nap or she's going to be super cranky for you." Bella told me as she grabbed her purse for work.

"Bella, I'm their father, I think I know what I'm doing." I helped her with her coat on. I was still off work because of my wound but I would be back in a couple days.

"I know, but I can't remember the last time you spend the whole day with them. Without me." she laughed.

"Point taken," I said tapping her nose "but I'll be fine. Have a fun day at work and I'll call you if I need anything." I leaned down and kissed her just as she walked out the door.

"Dad," Blake said from behind me rubbing his eyes "what's for breakfast?" I wanted so badly to pick him up but with my stitches still in it was impossible.

"What do you want?" I said brushing some hair away from his face. "Cereal, pancakes, waffles?"

"Um, waffles. But don't you think that you should go wake up Maggie and Josh?" Right shit, I forgot I need to wake them up. I walked into Maggie's room and shook her awake. She was tangled in all her blankets, a crazy sleeper, just like her mother.

"Daddy." Maggie said with a sleepy voice and reached up for me.

"You know I can't pick you up yet baby." I said kissing the top of her head. "Blake is downstairs, I'm making waffles."

"Alright." Maggie said sleepily and crawled out of bed. She slowly made her way downstairs and I went and got Josh out of his crib. I went back downstairs and set him in his swing.

"Can my waffles have blueberries on them?" Blake asked sitting in one of the bar stools.

"I want chocolate, daddy." Maggie yawned sitting next to Blake. Shit, I didn't even know where the waffles were.

**BPOV**

"I can tell your pregnant." I said looking at Angela's stomach. It wasn't massive but you could totally tell that there was something going on in there.

"It's so weird to think that I have a person inside of me." Angela laughed. "He was so happy when I told him."

"I bet, I mean who wouldn't be." I said smiling at her. My phone vibrated and I received a text from Edward.

**Where is Maggie's lamb? -E. **I laughed thinking about how Edward was probably searching the whole entire house for the lamb.

**In her bed, like always. -B. **

"So anyway, Felix and I were talking and we want you and Edward to be the godparents." Angela said smiling. "You've done so much for us that it was the right thing to do."

"Awe, Angela thank you." I hugged her. I checked my phone again.

**Okay, so I give you props. This is a little harder than I expected and with my injury it's even worse :( -E. **

**Just take it easy. Blake will help you if you need it, don't hurt yourself please. -B.**

**Can't wait to see you when you get home ;) -E**

**Love you babe :) -B**

**Love you too, see you soon. -E**

"Edward's watching the kids all day and I'm betting they're putting him through hell." I told Angela.

"Poor Edward." She laughed.

**EPOV**

Hell. That was how I would describe. I made the mistake of giving Maggie candy, and now she was bouncing off the walls. Blake was sucked into the Xbox and Josh wouldn't fall asleep. If this was what Bella and the babysitter went though I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Maggie, get off the table." I said snapping my fingers "Are you crazy?" I looked at the clock and it was way past her time for a nap. "Shit."

"Daddy!" Maggie said covering her mouth. "You owe me a wollar." Maggie jumped off the table and ran out of the room.

"Fucking energizer bunny." I whispered and looked down at a sleep Josh. "Yes." I carried Josh upstairs and laid him in his crib. When I got back downstairs Maggie was jumping on the couch.

"I'm a pwetty pwincess, yeah! You a pwetty pwincess yeah!" I walked over and picked her up. My mistake, I felt the pull on my side and noticed red dots on my white t-shirt."Daddy." Maggie whispered. The front door opened and Bella walked in.

"Hey guys whats-" Bella stopped talking when she saw me holding Maggie midair, and the blood on my shirt. "Edward, slowly set her down." I did and Bella said and the pain in my side intensified. "Here, come to the kitchen with me." She wrapped an arm around my waist and rested me up against the counter. "Shirt off."

"Mrs. Cullen, already trying to get me naked?" I said trying to lightly the mood but it didn't work. Bella grabbed a cold wash cloth and peroxide. She poured some peroxide on the cloth and pressed it against my stitches. "Fuck!" I growled.

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry." she said quietly. Bella finished cleaning my stitches and placed and placed a clean cloth over it and taped it. "Okay, your good."

"Are you good?" I asked putting my finger under her chin and making her look at me. Tears swam in her eyes.

"Just take it easy okay?" Bella said with a shaky voice. I nodded and she leaned up and kissed me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said kissing the top of your head "I have to tell you something but you can't get mad."

"What?" Bella said leaning back a little and looking at me.

"I didn't put Maggie down for a nap and I just might have given her candy." I said quickly. "But it's all good now that you're here."

"You're so lucky that you are hurt right now because I would punch you." Bella said trying to be serious but a smile spread across her face. I followed her as she walked into the living room.

"Daddy," Maggie running up to me and stretching her arms above her head, indicating that she wanted me to pick her up. When she realized I couldn't she looked at Bella, who gladly picked her up. "I sorry about your wide."

"It's okay pumpkin." I said kissing the top of her head. "Just no more jumping."

"Yes, no more jumping." Bella said eyeing her."Got it munchkin."

"Got it." Maggie smiled and gave Bella a slobbery kiss on the cheek. I kissed Bella one last time and walked upstairs to put a shirt on.

* * *

What do you think. Thank god Mike is finally out of their lives.

Hope you enjoyed.

Review Review Review

-A


	11. Just A Little Bit

I like giving you little sneak previews before I hit you with the big next chapter!

Hope you enjoy the preview.

Fix You : Coldplay

* * *

**Just A Little Bit**

"Mommy," Maggie said as I braided her hair. "I'm nervous." It was Maggie's first soccer game and Edward was coaching. " I suck."

"Maggie, you're not going to suck." I laughed as I tied the end of her braid in a hair tie. "You'll be fine I promise. Now go out and kick the ball around before the game."

"She's gonna kick ass." Emmett said when I went to sit back down in the bleachers with the rest of my family.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you to stop swearing." Rosalie said bouncing Royce on her lap.

"Mom, look what we found." Luke and Bryan said coming over and holding their hands up to show they both caught two caterpillars. "Aren't they awesome."

"Yeah." Alice said smiling but we all knew that Alice hated bugs. "Why don't you two go set them free and then go wash your hands, please."

"Fine." Bryan sighed walking away with Luke.

"Here you go, Bella." Esme said handing Josh back to me. I rested him in my lap and he played with my long hair.

"Sorry, I'm late." Jasper said jogging up to us and sitting down next to Alice and kissing her. "Did the game start yet?"

"Nope," Carlisle said wrapping an arm around Esme and kissing her cheek.

"Ew, stop it." Emmett said covering his eyes.

"Emmett," Rosalie laughed and slapped him over the head. "I think it's cute that your parents are all lovely dovey."

"You okay?" I said rubbing Blake's back. "You look tired."

"I just don't feel good." Blake said leaning into me.

"We'll have grandpa look at you after the game, baby." I said kissing the top of his head. The ref blew the whistle signaling that the game had started. Edward was coaching with another girl's mother.

Maggie got in and she started out slow but got into the game getting the ball a couple times. Then out of the blue Maggie kicked the ball and it went into the goal. "THAT'S MY GIRL!" Emmett jumped up and yelled. We all cheered for Maggie as she blushed and ran down the field.

After the game I set Josh in his stroller and pushed it over towards the other little kids. "We'll see you all back at our house for dinner." Esme yelled.

"Mommy, mommy!" Maggie said running over and jumping into my arms."Did you see my goal? Did you?!"

"I did see, Mag's. You did awesome I told you that you would." I said setting her back on the ground. Blake gave her a high five and I looked as Edward chatted with the mom that coached with him. She was tall, like model tall and had blonde hair like Rosalie. She was beautiful.

"Dat's Ms. Tanya." Maggie said noticing me staring at her.

"Nice." I said swinging my purse over my shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the car." When we got to the car I got the kids strapped into their seats and climbed into the passenger side. After ten minutes Edward finally got in the car.

"Sorry," Edward said leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Maggie you did awesome today." Edward said starting the car.

"I no like Ms. Tanya." Maggie said looking at Edward through the rearview mirror. "No talk to her."

"Maggie, I have to talk to her I coach with her." Edward laughed.

"I don't like her either." I mumbled. "She's too pretty for her own good." Edward started laughing and I didn't know why. "What's so funny."

"Please, don't tell me you think she's hitting on me." Edward said at a red light. I shrugged. "Bella, trust me she wasn't."

"You don't know that." I said playing with my wedding ring.

"Well, if she was I don't think her girlfriend, would appreciate that." Edward said grinning at me.

"You asshole." I said and slapped his arm. "Why didn't you tell me before I made a complete fool of myself."

"Mom, you have to pay us a dollar." Blake mumbled from the back.

"He's not feeling well." I told Edward "I'm going to have Carlisle look at him when we get to the house."

"Alright." Edward said reaching over and taking my hand in his "I can't believe you thought she was hitting on me."

"Shut it, Cullen." I said quietly. When we arrived at the Esme and Carlisle's, I unbuckled Maggie and let her run into the house. I carried Josh in his carrier and Edward carried Blake inside.

"Carlisle." I said walking into the living with Edward. "Can you look at Blake, he's not feeling well again." Carlisle took Blake from Edward, but Blake reached back from him. "Go with him." I said to Edward who followed them back into Carlisle's office. I set Josh down and took him out of his carrier.

"Here let me take him." Alice said holding her arms out and I placed him in there. Maggie had ran off into the kitchen to be with Esme.

"I want another baby." I said sitting down on the coach and everyone looked at me. "Not now, obviously but I want another girl."

"Slow down big girl." Jasper said laughing. "Have you talked to Edward about this?"

"Not yet." I laughed "But like I said it's going to be awhile I was just stating that I wanted another baby."

"Watch it be a boy, because boys rule." Emmett said pumping a fist in the air. "Right baby?"

"Sure." Rosalie said smiling at him.

* * *

Blake had a small fever but nothing big. Carlisle said to just make sure he gets a lot of sleep and he should feel a little better soon. I watched from the doorway as Edward tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. I walked into Josh's room and bounced him a little in my arms. "Hi, baby." I said quietly looking at Josh.

"You two look cute." Edward said watching me. "Maggie's passed out with Ginny snuggled up with her."

"She loves that thing." I said looking down as Josh's eyes slowly began to close. "You going to work?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be gone long. I'll get home around four, but I'm just going to pass out." He walked over and kissed the top of Josh's head. "We make cute babies."

"I know." I giggled and he kissed me. "Love you." I said as he walked out of the house. I walked around Josh's room rocking him and finally set him in his crib. As I was walking to my room I felt someone behind me. When I turned around I jumped. "You scared me." I said placing my hand over my heart and smiling. "What are you doing here?" Then the room went black.

* * *

It's short but that's what a preview is.

Get ready for the next chapter, it's going to be a big one.

Who do you think took Bella?

Review Review Review

-A


	12. Think

__Another small one, the next one is going to be the big one that reveals who took Bella.

The parts in_ italicized_ are flashbacks, just so you know. Hope you enjoy.

Fade Into You : Sam Palladio & Clare Bowen

* * *

**Think**

** ***Flashback*_  
_

_"Edward, please stop I'm nervous enough as is it." I told him as we walked up the steps to his parents house. This was the first time I was meeting Edward's family and I was beyond nervous. I looked over at my one year son in Edward's arms. Would they be okay with me having a child._

_"Bella, look at me." Edward said stopping me before we walked into the house. "I like you, a lot. I want you to meet my family and trust me when I say that they are going to love you and Blake."_

_"But what if they don't? I refuse to tear a family apart because I have a child. If they don't like me then I don't think I can stay with you." I said quietly._

_"I'm not loosing you, Bella." Edward said kissing my forehead. "Come on, let's go on in." He held the door open for me. I took a deep breath and walked into the house._

My eyes snapped open and it took my eyes a minute to focus. Brick wall, one door. I tried moving my arms but they wouldn't budge. I moved a little and could tell I was laying on a bed, and my hands were tied above my head on the bedpost and my feet tied below. Please don't let me die, please don't let die. I prayed to myself. I started thinking about Blake, Maggie and Josh. Are they okay? Were they hurt. Not knowing what to do I cried until sleep took over me.

**EPOV**

"Edward, stop!" Alice said as I paced around the halls as forensic went through my whole house, searching for anything that helped me find Bella. I came home around four in the morning yesterday, Bella was nowhere to be found. The kids were sound asleep, but on the security camera's there was someone in all black carrying my wife, out of the house.

"Stop? You want me to stop, Alice?" I shouted. "My wife is missing, someone has taken her. You have no idea what the hell I am going through."

"I'm trying to help." Alice said as tears formed in her eyes. "Bella's my best friend. You don't think I'm scared to? Pull yourself together, you have three kids sitting in the living room with no idea of what's going on." I took a couple deep breaths and looked up at my sister.

"I'm sorry." I said walking over to her "I didn't mean to yell at you." I hugged her. "Alice, I've never been so scared before."

"I know, Edward." She said hugging me back. We walked into the living room where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sat with all the kids.

"Daddy." Maggie said running up to me and jumping into my arms. "Why all this people in our home? Where mommy?"

"How about we take a walk?" I said to her. "Blake come with us." I said holding out my other hand. Blake took it and we walked out to our back yard. When we got back to the swings I sat in one with Maggie in my laps and Blake sat in the other.

"Where's mom?" Blake asked quietly. How do you explain something like this to a six year old and a four year old.

"You're mom is gone for a little." I told them.

"Where's she go, daddy?" Maggie asked running her hand along my cheek. "She weave us?"

"I don't know where she went." I told Maggie. I was starting to get chocked up. "But I promise you that I will do whatever I can to get her back here, okay?" Maggie nodded and laid her head against my chest.

"I understand." Blake nodded with tears in his eyes. I pulled him over to my lap and hugged him. I had to get Bella back.

**BPOV**

*Flashback*

_"Bella talk to me?" Edward yelled at me as I walked into the kitchen. "Let me help you."_

_"No, just leave me alone." I mumbled._

_"Goddamnit Bella, why won't you open up to me? You don't talk to me, ever. I wanna know what's going on." he said. I had a stressful day at work and I just needed some space. To make matters worse Edward had tried to get me to talk about my past with Mike, which I hated talking about. I also had something on my mind I needed to talk to him about, I just wasn't sure when to tell him._

_"Because maybe I don't want to tell you." I shouted. "God, why can't you drop it?"_

_"Because something is obviously wrong, I can see it. I wanna know what happened that you act so timid around me sometimes."_

_"Because I just am, that's me. If you can't handle it, I don't know why I decided to move in with you in the first place." I regretted the words as soon as they fell from my lips._

_"If that's how you feel then you can leave." Edward said softly._

_"Edward, I don't want to talk about Mike ever. Why do you want to know so bad?!" I asked._

_"Because I do, I've shared every little thing about my past with you. Everything. And when I ask you for one thing all I get is a fight. Just tell me, Bella?"_

_"What if I don't? What are you gonna do, hit me?" Another mistake. I once again regretted my words as they fell from my mouth._

_"He hit you?" Edward asked me quietly. Tears fell down my face and I wiped them away. "Bella." Edward walked forward and wrapped me in a hug and I cried against his chest. "I will never, ever hit you Bella."_

_"I know, I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that." I sniffled._

_"It's okay baby." He said kissing the top of my head._

_"Edward," I said through my tears "I'm pregnant."_

I woke up sweating. Just dreaming of the fight Edward and I had almost four years ago, I felt so vulnerable, but he made me feel so safe. I looked around but my surrounding's still haven't changed. I was spread out like an X on the bed and I was very uncomfortable. Was I going to die here? Does Edward know I'm missing? He has to right, he would have been home by now.

"Help!" I screamed and thrashed against the restraints. "Please." I cried. I screamed for what seemed like forever, but when I realized no one was going to come for me, I stopped. I was convinced I was going to die.

**EPOV**

"Hey sweetie." I heard my mother say before she walked into my room and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Hey mom." I said not removing my eyes from the files I was going over, people that would hate Bella. But that was impossible, no one could hate Bella.

"Honey, you need to sleep." Esme said setting her hand on top of mine. "You've been away from the house all afternoon, the kids need you."

"I know." I said leaning back and running my hands over my face. "She's gone, mom." I could feel tears form in my eyes. "I need to find whoever did this and I'm going to kill them."

"Edward, please come home."

"Alright, just give me a half hour. I wanna look over the security tapes again. I feel like I'm missing something." Esme walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're going to find her, Edward. But you need rest, and your kids need you. Hurry home." Esme said before she left. I walked down to where they stored the security footage from my house. I sat at the small television they had and stared at it for a good five minutes. I kept replying the part where the mysterious man carried Bella out of the house. I noticed his black sweat shirt had risen up his arms and a small tattoo had appeared. It looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked at my watch, exactly a half hour. I put the tapes back and walked back to my car, maybe I just needed to sleep on it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Daddy, how much long is mommy going to be gone?" Maggie asked as I made her a sandwich. I looked over at a sleeping Josh as he swung back in forth in his baby swing.

"I'm not sure, honey." I said handing her the sandwich. Blake walked into the kitchen and gave me a small smile. "Want something to eat, Buddy."

"No, Grandma Esme made me something to eat before you got home. I'm okay." Blake went over and grabbed a juice box. "Dad," Blake said staring down at his juice box. I walked over and knelt down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I said noticing how he was crying.

"Mom's not dead is she?" he said looking at me. "I don't want her to die to." I scooped him up into a hug and pressed him close to me.

"No, she's not dead. I'm bringing her home. I promised you that, and I'm not breaking my promise."

*Flashback*

_"On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you right now?" Bella asked me as we took our first dance as husband and wife. _

_"I'm thinking one hundred." I said smiling and kissing the top of her head. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen?" _

_"It feels right." she said smiling up at me. "I still feel fat though." she laughed. Bella was close to three months pregnant but she wasn't huge._

_"I think you look beautiful." I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. I look around us at our friend and family as they watched us dance. Then I saw him, with the tattoo._

I bolted up from my dream with sweat covering my body and reached for my phone. Emmett answered on the third ring. "I need you and Rosalie to come watch the kids." I said grabbing a pair of pants. "I know who took Bella."

* * *

Who do you think it is? I know!

Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed.

Review Review Review

-A


	13. Here He Is

Okay, everybody kept saying that wanted the chapter up to see who it is. Well here it is, but it's short because so many people wanted it up. I tried to make it at long as possible but I wanted to stop it at a certain stop. So, here's the long awaited chapter. Enjoy

Goodbye : Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed

* * *

**Here He Is**

The door to the room I was in opened but I refused to open my eyes. "Isabella." he said poking my side. "Wake up my beautiful." Don't do it Bella, don't give in. "WAKE UP!" I felt the slap against my cheek and came face to face with Captain McGraw. "Hi Isabella."

"You low life piece of shit." I growled at him. "When Edward finds you I hope he kills you. I swear to God if you laid a single finger on my kids I will kill you myself."

"Now Bella, what are you going to do if you're tied up like this?" Captain said running a finger up my inner thigh. "What are you going to do about this." He reached for the top of my tank and ripped it right down the middle exposing my black bra.

"Stop, just stop." I said crying. "Please, please stop." He crawled on top of me and straddled me. "Stop!"

"Isabella," he said running his finger just at the hem of my shorts. "I like how it rolls off my lips." He bent down and kissed my stomach. "Beautiful."

"Why, are you doing this to me? I trusted you, Edward trusted you."

"I only wanted you, Bella. Only you."

"Get off me." I sobbed. I tried kicking but it was no use being tied up. "I'm begging you, please stop."

"But Bella, you want this." He slipped his hands under my bra and squeezed my breasts. I cried harder at his touch. This wasn't Edward, and it made me sick to my stomach. He removed his hands and moved lower. Just as he was about to pull my shorts down his cell rang. "McGraw. Oh hello, Felix."

"Fe-." I started to shout but he covered my mouth.

"You got new leads on Bella's kidnapper? That's perfect, let me just finish feeding my dogs and I'll be right down. Alright, bye." he hung up and looked at me. "I've made sure no one, will ever find out who took you."

"I hate you." I cried. He leaned forward and gave me a sloppy kiss, which made me cry even harder. This wasn't right, this wasn't Edward's amazing and thoughtful kisses. I wanted to throw up.

"Bye baby." He said and punched me, sending me into complete darkness.

**EPOV**

"He coming?" I asked Felix as we drove to Captain McGraw's house. The plan was set, McGraw would leave for the station, Felix and I, with six other officers would storm his house.

"Yeah." Felix said playing with his hands. "Edward, you know if anything happens to Bella, I'm here for you."

"Thanks man." I said smiling at him. We saw Captains car drive by and we made our way to his house. His house was big for a man who lived alone. I stepped back as they bashed the door down and made my way in. "Bella! Felix come down to the basement with me everyone else upstairs and main floor."

Felix and I slowly descended the steps to the small square basement. Nothing was down here, it was completely empty. But there in the right corner of the room sat a small door. I went over, but it was locked. "Move back." I said and kicked it twice and it came down.

There she laid, my beautiful wife. "Bella," I said running over and cradling her face in my hands. "Bella, baby wake up." There was a bruise forming on the right side of her face, her shirt was ripped open and her shorts were partly pulled down. Felix freed Bella's hands and feet and I picked her up into my arms. "Call an ambulance." I had my baby back.

**BPOV**

My eyes started to focus and I realized I was no longer in the basement, I was in a hospital bed. Edward's head laid down next to my hand, fast asleep. I started crying, he'd found me. He stirred a little and looked at me. "Bella."

"Edward," I said through my tears and touched his face. "you're here. You're really here, I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No, you're sure as hell not dreaming." he leaned forward and kissed my lips. "We got him Bella, he's not going to hurt you."

"I was so scared, I thought I was going to die-"I stopped and looked around the room "The kids, did he hurt the kids?"

"No, he didn't lay a finger on them. They're with Alice and Jasper right now. Bella, can you tell me what happened in the basement?"

"I laid there, tied up for what felt like forever." I said crying. "I thought I was going to die, and then he came in and he got on top of me." I looked as Edward clenched his fists together. "He-he just touched me. Please don't be mad at me, I tried to fight him off I really did."

"Bella, I'm not mad at you." Edward said taking my face in his hands "You have no idea how scared I was, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you died."

"I love you, I love you so much." I said kissing him. "Can I see them, the kids."

"Yeah." Edward smiled and walked out of the room. Five minutes later he walked in with Josh in his arms and Blake as Maggie at his side.

"Mommy!" Blake said running over and jumping on the bed. I wrapped him in a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Momma." Maggie said crawling onto the other side of the bed and wrapping her arm around my neck. "You home, were you go?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said kissing the top of her head. "Let me see the little guy." Edward placed Josh in my arms and silently began to cry. "I'm so happy you guys are okay."

* * *

"It's your first day back home, take things easy." Edward told me as I laid down in bed. "Let me go put the kids to bed." When Edward walked away I crawled under the covers and breathed in the smell of Edward. "What are you doing?" he asked walking back in and closing the door.

"I missed this." I said with tears in my eyes. "I was only gone for two days and I feel like I missed a lot."

"You didn't miss anything important, I promise." Edward said crawling in next to me and pulling me over to him. "I'm taking the day off tomorrow."

"Edward, go to work please." I said resting my head on his chest. "No more missing work." I tapped his chest.

"They want to give me Captains job." he mumbled staring at the ceiling.

"You gonna take it?" Edward shrugged. "I think you should, you deserve it. You've done so much and it's something that you earned."

"More working." he yawned "But I'm the boss then, so the plus would be I can take off whenever I want and not have to worry about it. Bella, you know what I just remembered?"

"What?" I whispered.

"Your birthday is in two days, you'll officially be twenty six." Edward laughed trailing a finger down my spine. "You're getting old Mrs. Cullen."

"I wouldn't be talking, you're the one turning thirty two next month."

"Touché."

* * *

"That one." Maggie said pointing to the chocolate covered doughnut. I grabbed it with a napkin and handed it to her. "Thanks, momma." Maggie skipped away into the living room.

"Look who's up." Edward said walking in with Josh in his arms. I reached over and took him away.

"Hi my little man."I said kissing Josh's chubby cheeks. "You're so big now." Edward moved his hand to the nape of my neck.

"Bella, Felix just called me." Edward said looking at Josh. "You have to testify at McGraw's hearing."

"No." I said smiling at Josh as tears filled my eyes. "I'm not seeing him again. He scare me, Edward."

"I'm going to go with you, I'm not going to let you go alone." he wrapped an arm around my waist. "You're a strong girl Bella, you can do it."

"I just, don't know. Can I have time to think about it?"

"No, because the hearing in tomorrow. If you don't testify there is a chance that he'll walk, and I'm not going to let that happen." I looked at Josh as he played with my long hair. If McGraw was loose would he come after me again? Would he come after the kids, or worse Edward?

"Okay." I said quietly." I'll testify."

* * *

The next time Bella see's Captain McGraw (next chapter) will be in court.

It's going to be intense, I've already started it.

Hope it was all you hoped.

Review Review Review

-A


	14. Drunk On You

Before I start this chapter I would like to take a minute and say how sorry I am for all the families in Newtown, Connecticut. I have two sons of my own and I don't even know what I would do if I heard this happened to my sons. I will be praying everyday for those families and their loss, and I hope you keep them in your prayers as well.

* * *

**Drunk On You**

"He's staring at me , isn't he?" I asked Edward as we sat in the court room. I stared down at my hands not wanting to look at Captain.

"Don't look at him." Edward said rubbing my shoulder and kissing the top of my head. "Everything is going to be fine. Don't let him get to you."

"We'd like to call Isabella Cullen to the stand." The attorney said. Edward squeezed my hand and I walked over to sit behind the stand. "Now Isabella, can you tell me your relationship with Walter McGraw, or Captain McGraw."

"He, was my boss." I answered.

"Now you were close with him, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was a family friend. He would even watch my kids sometimes." I said.

"Now that we've established that you had no other relationship with him I'm finished." He walked over and took my hand in his "You did good." McGraw's attorney stood and walked over to me once the other one sat down.

"Isabella, I don't believe that Walter was just your boss. In fact I think, that you were having an affair with him." My mouth dropped open. I looked over at McGraw, my mistake as tears filled my eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I'm happily married, and have three wonderful children. I would never cheat on my husband." I said getting chocked up.

"Why is it affecting you so much?"

"Because it's not true." I cried. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because Walter McGraw would never do anything like what you've accused him of." the attorney yelled at me. "He told us you told him what to do, how to cover him up."

"He kidnapped me and tied me to a bed in his basement, he-" I couldn't mean to get the words out as the tears fell down my face "he touched me, everywhere and you have no idea what I went though. I would never, ever ask someone to do that." I buried my face in my hands and cried. I heard the jury mumbling softly and a hand placed on my back.

"Look at me, Bella." I turned and looked at Edward. "I'm here baby, I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"I wanna go home, I want to go home to the kids, please." I begged. Edward nodded and helped me down from the stands.

"I hope you kissed you're kids goodbye Bella, because when I get out of here you're not seeing them again." McGraw said. Edward was across the room in seconds grabbing him by the tie and slamming him on the desk.

"Don't you ever speak about my kids, again." Edward growled to him. He walked back over and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey, where they hell are they going?" McGraw's attorney shouted.

"I think you've put her through enough." The judge said nodding to us and Edward escorted me out of the courtroom.

* * *

"Mommy." Maggie yelled running and jumping in my arms when I walked through the door.

"Hi pumpkin." I said picking her up and hugging her. "Were you good for Grandpa Carlisle?" I looked over at Carlisle as he slept peacefully on the couch.

"I think she wore him out." Edward laughed as he walked over to wake his dad up.

"We pwayed dolls, and we ate sushi. It was so good, mommy." Maggie said pushing my cheeks together.

"I just forgot how hard it was having a little one." Carlisle was mumbling to Edward as he stood up and stretched. "Emmett should be back with Blake and Josh in a few."

"That's fine." I said bouncing Maggie on my hip and making a funny face at her.

"How did the trial go?" he asked.

"Fine." Edward said giving Carlisle a pat on the back "We'll talk about it later." Edward walked Carlisle to the door I walked into the kitchen with Maggie and set her on the counter.

"Mommy, I have pictcha day morrow." Maggie said playing with her long curls. "I wanna look pretty."

"You're always pretty, princess." Edward said walking in and kissing Maggie on the cheek. "Kinda like your mommy."

"Shut up." I whispered and went to the fridge to grab a water. "You'll look fine Maggie, I promise."

"Bella, I got your babies!" Emmett's loud voice rang through the house.

"In here."I yelled and Emmett walked in carrying Josh in his carrier. Jasper was close behind with a sleeping Blake wrapped in his arms.

"Must you yell?" I asked taking Josh from Emmett and picked him up.

"Gotta make sure that the house knows I have arrived." Emmett chuckled ruffling the top of Maggie's hair.

"Uncle Emmey, stop!" she whined.

"Yeah Emmett," Jasper joked "stop." Jasper handed Blake over to Edward. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah," Emmett sighed "gotta go get the ladies. They want you two to come out with us tomorrow night." Edward looked at me and shrugged.

"Okay." I mumbled.

**EPOV**

Three fifteen. Fuck. I rubbed my hand over my face and stared back at the computer screen. I looked over at Bella as she tossed and turned in bed, she was always a crazy sleeper. Just a few more papers to look over and I was finished. Bella started whimpering and the next thing I knew she was full on screaming.

"Bella." I said running around my desk over to the bed. "Bella, baby wake up." I shook her. "Bella!" Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me. Once she noticed where she was she started crying.

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed sitting up and burying her face in my shirt.

"It was just a bad dream, we all get those." I said rubbing her back.

"No it was worse, it was about _him_. He wouldn't let me go, and you never found me and I kept calling and calling." she broke off sobbing.

"Shh," I rocked her "I'm here Bella. He's not going to touch you."

"I'm so sorry, I want to stop crying but I'm just so scared, Edward."

"I know." I said holding her tighter. "I promise you, baby. He's not going to touch you, ever again."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alice, calm down." Jasper said trying to control his very drunk wife as she danced with a very drunk Bella. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I all watched from afar.

"Jazzy, come dance with us. Pleasssse." Alice wined and held out a hand to him. Jasper simply shook his head and grabbed Alice's hand to dance with her. I walked over to a lonely Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I forgot," Bella said burping "how fun it was to be drunk." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck. The whole bar had to be staring at us, considering we were the only ones dancing.

"Bella, I think you drank a little too much tonight." I said holding her up as she stumbled a little. "Like half your body weight."

"Eddy, come on have some fun. It's our one," Bella said holding up a finger "to have fun with no kids, and when we get home..." her hands trailed down to my belt. I grabbed her hand before it went any farther.

"Not here, not in public." I growled. Bella just giggled and snuggled in closer to my chest. I looked over at Jasper and he rolled his eyes. Emmett and Rosalie just laughed at us. "Should we leave?"

"I'm thinking that's the best idea right now." Jasper said hoisting Alice over his shoulder. I picked Bella up bridal style and followed them out the door.

"You sure you guys don't want help?" Emmett asked helping Rosalie into the car.

"I got it." I mumbled setting a sleeping Bella into the truck and walked over to the driver side. "I can't wait to see this hangover." Once we got home I carried Bella upstairs and laid her in our bed. I removed her shoes and then started unbuttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Bella whispered.

"I'm getting you undressed and putting you in comfortable clothes." I said finishing with her shirt and tossing it on the floor.

"Come here." Bella grabbed my shirt and pulled my on top of her. "I love you."

"I know, and I love you too but you are very drunk right now." I pulled away and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down.

"I'm cold now." Bella said jutting out her bottom lip and folding her arms over her plump chest. I went over and grabbed one of my old shirts and pulled it over her head. "Better."

"Alright now, get under the covers." I ordered.

"No."

"No?"

"No."Bella said up and once again folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not tired." I pressed one finger to her forehead and pushed her back on the bed.

"But you're very drunk and can't even sit up straight." I laughed and pulled the covers back. Bella hopped off the bed and went to sit in the corner of the room. "Bella, come on."

"No. You're being very mean tonight."

"I am not." I said walking over and sitting in front of her. "Please, let's go to bed." Bella's mood seemed to changed because she crawled over into my lap.

"You'll never leave me like Mike did, right?" she whispered. "I dream sometimes that you leave me alone, because you get sick of me and the kids. I understand if you do, I can be a handful."

"Why do you think that, baby?"

"Because you married me-" she stopped to hiccup "with a kid. I cause a lot of trouble and what if you never wanted to have three kids-" hiccup "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Bella-" I said biting my lip "I can't have this conversation with you when you're drunk." I picked her up and carried her to lay back down in bed. "Night love." I bend down and kissed the top of her head.

**BPOV**

Holy headache. I felt like I had just been hit by a train. I groaned and rolled over. I felt Edward and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hey sleepy head." He mumbled.

"What time is it?" I asked against his chest.

"Seven." He said staring at the television, which displayed ESPN. "How you feeling?"

"Horrible, what did I even do last night?"

"Well after about twelve shots and a couple beers you and Alice were gone. Dancing on tables, and on the floor. We dragged you guys home around midnight. Then," Edward said looking at me "you and I had a little talk."

"We did?" I said peeking up at him "And what did we talk about?" Edward shifted so he was looking at me and rested his head in his hand.

"How long have you been worried that I would leave you one day?"

"I dunno." I mumbled burying my face in the covers.

"Bella.."

"I've always been scared Edward. Like when I stay home with the kids and you go to work, I get scared you're never going to come back. Have you ever noticed how relieved I am when you walk through the door after work?"

"Bella, you have to stop this." he said brushing hair away from my face. "I will never, be Mike. I will always walk in that door after work, and I will _never_ leave you. Do you understand me?"

"I understand." I said snuggling closer to him. "Hold me." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "I love you Eddie Bear."

"Ugh," Edward groaned "you know I hate that nickname." Eddie Bear is what Esme used to call him as a kid. "I love you too."

"Maybe we can stay in bed like this all day. Just forgot the kids." I giggled.

"I don't think Carlisle will be able to put up with Maggie for more than one day." Edward laughed "Plus I know you hate being away from Josh for long periods of time."

"Hmm, you're right." I said snuggling closer to him and nuzzling his neck. "You smell good, Mr. Cullen."

"I have to be honest, Mrs. Cullen but you smell like cigarettes and beer."

"How nice of you."

"We have to go back to court this afternoon, for the final hearing." Edward rubbed my back "I don't know if they're going to ask you to speak again."

"As long as you're there I can do it." I said kissing his chin. "I'm stronger when you're around."

"You're strong just in general, love." he whispered. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

* * *

Once again please keep all the families in your prayers.

I'll update as soon as I can.

-A


End file.
